


Tension (I)

by Supexbatman



Series: Tension Series [1]
Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supexbatman/pseuds/Supexbatman
Summary: Charlotte is a hired killer. Her sister died recently by a drug overdose, death by suicide the cops called it. But Charlotte knew her sister was trying to get off of drugs and get back to normal. Her boss Manchester finds people for her to kill and she gets paid a lot, her current mission is finding her sisters killer and Manchester hired a new hitman as her helping partner.It's been three years since her sister's murder and she has no leads but she keeps track of the case. Two weeks ago she got a name. Jason Dean. A name she knew that was in her sister's suicide letter.  She needed to find out what he did to her sister and why.As she hunts down her sister's killer her partner in crime has been around for a while now and he believes that they are in love with each other. 'Soulmates' is what he'd call their relationship. But Charlotte is defiant about this whole partnership thing, she's trying to stay away from relationships but her very attractive partner might change her mind....MATURE THEMESThe whole book will be from one person's point of view! Only occasional changes in pov.
Relationships: Charlotte Page & Ray Manchester, Henry Hart & Ray Manchester, Henry Hart/Charlotte Page
Series: Tension Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872709
Comments: 19
Kudos: 15





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This book is in an alternate universe! I want to make that clear so nobody is confused. My main characters are portrayed as the charters in Henry Danger. Charlotte Page, Henry Hart, and Ray Manchester. But no relation to the show.

“Stop…... Please. I don’t know anything.” The rich man pleaded for his life for the past 45 seconds it’s been getting on my nerves. 

“Last time, old man. Where the fuck is Jason Dean?!” I yelled at him, he flinched at the tone of my voice. I pointed my gun at his temple, he replied in shakey mumbles. 

“I- I don’t know who that is!” He stuttered out his body shaking with fear, his thinning white hair sticking to his sweaty head. 

“Liar,” I said with no emotion I shot him without hesitation, the sound muffled my silencer. His body falling off the chair onto his expensive carpet. Blood pooling around his head. I shook my head as I stepped over his body, I looked around the room and realized that my partner wasn't in the room.

I exit through the front door and was met with a sight, he was making out with the maid that works at this house. I rolled my eyes, he glanced at me and put a finger up telling me to wait. He pulled his gun out and pulled away from her, he pointed it at her temple. 

“Sorry, I’m taken.” He said before he pulled the trigger. I rolled my eyes at his little show, he dragged her body into the nearby garden. Henry walked up to me and tried to cup my face, I backed away quickly. 

“Baby you are the only one for me, no one else.” I put my hand on my hip looking at him agitated, I clenched my jaw. 

“He’s dead. Help me dispose of this body thanks.” I explained as I put my gun in my purse, not looking him in the eye. 

“Anything for you boo.” He practically purred before he smacked my ass with his gun. It was burning my left cheek. 

“Oww you ass! You just fired that, it fucking burns.” I yelled at him rubbing my ass cheek. I knew I didn’t have to worry about the neighbors because these houses are miles apart.

“I’m sorry baby. Want me to kiss it better?” Henry asked me concerned I couldn’t tell if he was joking. I waved him off. 

“I’m good.” I said as I pushed the glass coffee table out of the way so we can properly roll up his body in the shaggy rug. 

“So did Mr. Hall know anything?” Henry asked as we lifted the rolled-up carpet and carried it out the front door. 

“Sadly no. You know I don’t like killing innocent people, and not getting the answers I’m looking for. It pisses me off. But I do like money.” Henry nodded as we placed his body in his open trunk. 

“Well I’m getting my hit cut in half. Shine was supposed to be dead 3 days ago, Manchester said that the men who are paying him are pissed off.” He said as he shut his trunk and moved to the driver's side of his truck.

“Damn that sucks. Boss says we have 3 more for him to get, he said they might know something about my sister.” I said as I closed the front door of Mr.Hall's home.

“Thanks for helping me today,” I said throwing the baseball bat in the back with his body. 

“No problem sweetie, I wasn't busy today I was still trying to find the watch I lost a few weeks back.”

“Henry you have plenty of watches, it's probably bubbling in acid now,” I muttered, putting the keys in my purse. 

“You're right, I'm going to head out and get rid of the old man before he starts stinking up my truck,” Henry said laughing as he got in his truck and started it.

“Right thanks again, good night Henry,” I said walking back to my black Porsche. 

“Anything for your love!” He yelled out the window as he drove off into the cold night.

“Don't call me that!” I yelled back at him, He’s convinced that we are deeply in love ever since Manchester hired him as a hitman. He said fate brought us together and he's been glued to my hip ever since. This has been around the 28th time we did a hit together we’re actually a good team, usually, I would distract any possible witnesses and he does the killing but we switched roles today.

I hopped in my car and drove back home. I felt Mr. Hall’s blood dry on my knuckles. I think I punched him a little too hard. Oh well he deserved it he likes molesting 15-year-olds he deserved to burn in the deepest pits of hell, and we will be side by side when my time comes. I need to find my sister's killer. I have a name but I don't know where he is. I need to avenge my little sister Venessa. Everyone calls her Nessi. I pulled up to my house, it is smack right in the middle of New York City, so it is easy to hide from people who want to kill me I have about 3 other homes around the city I call them ‘safe houses’ because you'll never know when I have to get out of dodge. I pulled in my garage and quickly shut the door while I was still in my car. I don't want to get jumped in my own house. I got out, grabbed my purse, and locked my car, and went into my home and was greeted by my cat Snowy. I bent down and petted her head. She purred in response, licking the blood off my knuckles. I quickly moved my hand.

“Eww stop Snowy that’s Mr. Hall’s blood. Here I know you're probably starving.” I said moving into my pantry and grabbed her pink bowl and filled it with her food, I placed the bowl back on the ground and grabbed her water bowl and filled it from the sink. 

“Did you miss me Snowy?” I asked not expecting a response but she just chewed her food and I could hear the small crunching noises. I walked into my room and threw my purse on my bed quickly undressing and throwing my clothes in the trash can. I had to burn them later. Being a hitman is a difficult job watching people at late hours, and getting in fistfights with low life bithces and then killing people. The most difficult part is hiding the body but besides that, I get paid 15,000 per person but it usually depends on the person who was killing. I turned on the shower and got in. My body felt relaxed as the hot water hit my sore limbs, I quickly washed off and rinsed my curly hair making sure I got all the blood out of under my nails I made sure I was completely clear of blood. I stepped out of the shower carefully wrapping a towel around my torso while walking out of my bathroom, I dried off and wrung out my hair the best I could and threw it in a high ponytail. I grabbed some underwear and a shirt that barely went past my thighs. I put them on and walked to the kitchen. I am starving. I know it’s 3:30 in the morning but I need food. I was not surprised to see Henry sitting on my couch in the dark living room. I have no idea how he gets into my house. This wasn't the first time he popped up in my house at all hours of the night.

“You know it’s rude to just come into my house at all hours of the night,” I said, grabbing the bag of Chinese food from the refrigerator and getting a plate from the cabinet. 

“I’m sorry honey. I texted you earlier and you didn't respond to my calls. So I came by to check if you were okay.” I placed my plate in the microwave, turning around to face him. His stillhouse in the dark living room.

“So when I don’t respond to you I think I'm in trouble? Why are you sitting in the dark?” I asked grabbing my now not plate of rice and walking to the living room turning on the light sitting beside Henry.

“Because the dark is comforting.” He said, grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V lowering the volume.

“Mm okay. How’d you be getting in my house?” Henry looked down as Snowy jumped on his lap and petted her head as she meowed in response. 

“You gave me- Well I actually got a copy of your key.” I looked at him wide-eyed, smacking his arm.

“You creep! When did you do that?” I was completely shocked. 

“Like 2 months ago. If you noticed I gave you a copy of my key so you can come over anytime.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows while closing the distance between us. I slowly backed away eating the rice off my plate.

“Well, you could have told me or something. You're kinda weird Henry now I feel like I need to change my locks.” 

“I’m not stalking you, just so you know I just stop by sometimes to see if you’re cheating on me.” He said like we were in a relationship I looked at him as if he was crazy.

“And what if I am? Nobody comes to my house. I told you that the last person I fucked is dead. You know that. Plus I can fuck who I want to because we are not together.” I started pointing my fork in his face.

“I know he's a dead baby, you’re so beautiful. I know men want to get with you. But not for the right reasons.”

“I know that Henry you told me plenty of times, I'm not going to sleep with random people because I’m trying to focus on me. Want some?” I said getting a scoop of rice on my fork and holding it up to him,

“Yeah, I am pretty hungry.” I thought he was going to grab the fork instead he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the fork making eye contact with me the whole time. He slowly slid his lips off of my fork, moaning as he chewed. I looked at him and laughed.

“Why make eating food sexual? I know it’s good but it’s not that good.” I said, starting to eat the rest of my rice.

“I am just how I am a baby. I want you to know that I want to be with you no matter what, and I will be here when you're ready.” He said in a low soft tone looking at me intently. I looked at him awkwardly. 

“Okay, Henry thank you for letting me know,” I said with sarcasm I knew he wasn't serious he never was. The last relationship I had before, he broke my heart and left me at my lowest point right when Vanessa died I found him sleeping with his co-worker. Then after his co-worker got an STD from him and called Manchester to kill my boyfriend, I got 25,00 from it and bought me some new red bottoms and made Venessa a funeral that was as beautiful as she was. I miss her so much. I stood up and threw my plate away in the trash can, I tossed the fork in the sink and washed my hands. I felt Snowy’s fur brushing the back of my legs then I felt Henry wrapping his arms around my waist, placing his head on my shoulder.

“I know you probably don't believe me but I’m serious Rachel I’m here for you.” I was a little surprised that he used my real name. I shook off the surprise by drying off my hands with the oven towel. 

“Okay I believe you,” I said eventually I moved from his hold and grabbed his hand leading him to my room. I was dead tired. All I wanted to do was sleep.  
End of chapter 1…


	2. II

**_A week later_ **

In the middle of an abandoned warehouse 5 hours away from New York City we had John Baker tied to a chair, it took forever to find him but we got him. I punched the 48 year old man in the face with the force of the blue making him tip over and the echo of the crash bounced around the empty space. 

“John where is Jason Dean?” John spit out blood before replying and mumbled something I didn't hear.

“Speak louder bitch!” I yelled at him as I squatted down to his level.

“What, what do you want from me?” He groaned out in pain.

“Names, Places and locations of Jason’s partner and friends. And where Jason is.” I’ve been questioning him for about 3 hours and I am frustrated as hell.

“I know one of his sponsors, Terry Lancer is going to be there tonight at The Zoo. They are having a party at 11.” He said with a smug grin.

“How close are you to Lancer?” I question narrowing my eyes. I needed to get all the information I needed before I killed him. He didn't respond which pissed me off.

“Do you want me to bring my partner in again?” His eyes go wide.

“No! No! I know Lancer from the business we did.” He responded quickly, Henry was the one who brought him here kidnapping him from his office. Henry does make everybody intimidated but he’s good at his work.

“Do you know who Vanessa Jones is by any chance?” I asked knowing that he is the one that dealt her drugs.

“Oh yes that girl who used to be on drugs, she always paid me well.” He said with an unnerving grin, I shook my head in disgust. 

“Ah...she was a treat. Good with the hand god I miss those hands.” I kicked him in the rib cage out of rage, he doubled over and spit out blood on the floor. I picked up the chair making his body sway the other way, he groaned as he moved his raw wrists in the binds.

“Shut the fuck up bitch! I don’t have time for your shit.” I said angrily, my blood boiled at what he said about my sister. 

“Alright you’ll let me go if I tell you everything right?” I nodded even though he wasn’t leaving this place alive.

“Yep.” 

“Well while we are on the topic of Vanessa, you actually look similar to her are you her sister or something? Y’all do have similar _attributes.”_ He commented as he looked up and down my body, I looked at him in disgust.

“Yeah I’m her sister and I know you had somthing to do with her murder.” He nodded slowly, understanding.

“Ah yes… I remember hearing about that almost 3 years ago. I have no idea what happened to her. We lost contact 6 months before I heard about her death.”

“If so, why was your name in her sucide letter?” I question now more pissed off because I wasn't getting the answers I needed.

“I don’t know! I swear on my life.” He said with a dramatic tone that was sarcastic. I knew he was lying, I aimed my gun at his thigh and pulled the trigger. He screamed in pain,

“Ahhhh!! _You bitch!_ ” He yelled looking at the hole in his thigh, he quickly started bleeding out. I shrugged my shoulders and walked out the room, opening the door and closing it behind me leaving John screaming. Henry was on the other side.

“You good?” He questioned pushing himself off the wall behind him. He looked at me with a concerned look on his face and I nodded.

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m done with him, I got all the answers I needed.” I said rubbing my face. I’m exhausted, it took a whole week to find this man. I had to stay up all night for the past few days to keep tabs on him. Only getting 4 hours of sleep or less every night, 

“Okay I got him.” He said before going in the room I heard John scream then it all went quiet. Seconds later Henry walked out the room putting his gun on safety before looking at me with concern. 

“Baby are you going to tell me what is wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong with me Henry. But Jason Dean’s sponsor is going to be at this club called The Zoo tonight,” 

“Oh yeah! My baby is getting _all_ the information!” He yelled with a grin, his voice bouncing off the big warehouse. I smacked his head.

“I’m. Not. Yours' ' I said seriously, pointing my finger at his nose. But all he did was keep that stupid dopy grin on his face, making me want to shoot him in the pretty face.

“You will be. My sweet love~” He whispered slowly, I rolled my eyes.

“Never.” I said walking out of the warehouse into the bright sunlight of the early afternoon.

“So are we going to leave him here?” I heard him ask,

“I saw a place a few miles from here where we can dump his body.” I said putting my sunglasses on,

“Okay cool.”

\--

It wasn’t too hard to cut up his body but now I’m fucking dead, we got in his pick up truck and drove back to New York City. We drove all the way to the edge of Pennsylvania to dump his body and it takes about 6 hours to get back.

“I’m hungry. You want to eat? I’ll pay.” I nodded. Shit I ain't passing up a free meal.

“Sure.” I said looking out the window, the sun was setting soon and it was still light outside. But while I was staking out John’s business building, Henry kept distracting me and calling me asking me on a date. I obviously said no.

“Okay. What did you get a taste for?” He asked as he turned on his signal to turn onto the highway.

“I got a taste for tacos. What about you?”

“Ehh well I got a taste for a sweet treat that is sitting right next to me, but since that’s currently unavailable I’m down for tacos.”

“Can you not?” I exclaimed frustrated, I would usually ignore his little comments but now it’s getting on my nerves.

“Do what I love?” He asks in an innocent tone, as he taps a rhythm on the steering wheel.

“Do that! The shit you say all the time!” I’m frustrated as hell.

“What? Call you mine?” He asked me as if I was asking how to make a murder look like a sucide. 

“Yes! That’s exactly what I’m talking about. I don’t know where you got this idea that we are supposed to be together.” I said clearing out all my thoughts,

“Well baby if you opened your heart like I am you will see the truth. We belong with each other. End of story. But since you don’t see it, I'll wait for you at the end of the tunnel waiting for your arrival.” He explained in a soft tone, looking at me and not the road.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night henry. Keep your eyes on the road,”

“I can’t help but look at you. You’re too fucking hot, now can you look up the nearest Taco Bell for me please? Thank you.” He said putting a hand on my knee rubbing my leg with his thumb. I looked at what I was wearing, just basic black jeans, converse, a dark gray t-shirt and a black jacket. I definitely wasn’t looking anything hot.

“Yeah the nearest Taco Bell is in about 45 minutes.” He nodded and turned the music up on the radio.

***

We went to Taco Bell and ate inside the restaurant. Now we were back on the road only about 2 hours away from my house. I’m full and ready to go to sleep. The club opens at 9 but we aren’t going to be there until 11:45 because I want Terry Lancer to get comfortable before I get there. 

“Henry, we have 2 hiurs till I get back home. I’m going to get some sleep.” I said turning on my side in the passenger seat,

“Okay baby. You can sleep in the back so you ain’t got stiff muscles and shit.”He said handing me his leather jacket as a blanket, I crawled to the back and stretched before settling in my new bed.

“If you crash the truck and I die. I’m haunting your ass.” I heard him laugh he turned up the radio,

“I’ll keep you safe. I promise.” I heard him say before I drifted off to sleep.

I was nudged awake when I felt someone lift my body and take off my jacket, I pushed the pair of hands away blinking my eyes trying to clear my foggy brain. I quickly realized that Henry was the one taking off my jacket, and I was laying in my bed.

“Hold up baby. I’m just trying to take off your jacket.” I heard him say, I rubbed my eyes and sat up stretching my limbs.

“What time is it?” I asked now fully awake he glanced at watch,

“It just turned 10 oclock. We just got here like 5 minutes ago.” I nodded and stood up from my bed.

“Well I’m going to get ready for the club.” I said walking into my big ass walk in the closet, I needed to find a cute outfit, nothing too extra. It didn't take me long to find an appropriate outfit for the occasion, a black leather mini skirt and a red crop top. I shrugged my shoulder approvingly and hung the outfit on my wall in my closet. I left my closet and he was still sitting on my bed looking at his phone.

“Why are you still here?” I asked him slightly annoyed, he looked up from his phone and smiled at me.

“I’m waiting for you to get dressed.” He said with a smirk, I shook my head.

“No, no, no you need to go home and get ready. I’ll be at your house by 11:15 or later.” I said pushing him out of my room and to my front door,

“Wear something _sexy_ for me alright?” He muttered slowly, leaning down in my ear. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out my front door.

“Shut the fuck up and go home. Thanks for driving me back.” I said quickly before shutting the door not waiting for a response. I glanced out the window making sure he got in his truck, even though he was super annoying I don’t want him dead. I locked my door and went back to my room and took a quick shower.

I was looking for my flat-iron under my sink when my phone rang, I rushed to my nightstand expecting the caller to be Manchester but it was Henry. I sighed and answered my phone.

“Yes?” I asked. My voice lacing with annoyance,

 _“Hey sweet cakes. Are you on your way?”_ I scoffed and plugged in my flat-iron.

“No. I’m still getting dressed, you haven’t been away from me for not even an hour and you're calling me.”

 _“What are you wearing? Is it sexy?”_ He muttered lowly in a seductive tone.

“None of your damn business, it’s not for you anyways.”

 _“Mmhmm it will be one day~”_ He said in an annoying high pitched tone, I scoffed trying not to feel flustered.

“In your dreams.” I said, rolling my eyes.

 _“Okay. See you in 20 minutes baby.”_ He mused, I hung up on him and threw my phone on my bed and continued on getting dressed. I straighten my hair and put on some hoop earrings and a necklace with Vanessa’s birthstone on it. I put on my new red bottom high heels and grabbed my gun and purse making sure I had an extra clip. I was now putting food and water in Snowy’s food bowl,

“Love you Snowy. Mama’s going to be gone for a while. Bye bye.” I said before leaving my garage door. I got in my car and drove to Henry’s house which took like 30 minutes, I pulled in his long driveway stopping in front of his concrete water fountain. I turned off my car and walked up to his big wooden doors, this was probably the 10th time I’ve been to his home the last time I was here so shit went down. I was done with a hit and I got drunk and I went to Henrys house and tried to fuck him (Well that’s what he said happened. I don't remember because the bitch was drunk.) I never want to think about that again.

End of chapter 2…


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little spicy in this chapter ;)

I knocked on his door. I waited about a minute and no answer, I decided to ring the doorbell and he opened the door shirtless. Looking me up and down and bit his bottom lip, I pushed my way past him and entered his house.

“Mmm, I knew you’d wear something sexy for me.” I heard him say after closing the door behind him. He then grabbed my wrist and pulled my body closer to his, our chests touching. His minty breath fanning my face,

“I thought you were ready? And your ass was rushing me and you halfway dressed.” I was very annoyed. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek. 

“I love straight hair, but I prefer your curly hair baby. I was hoping we could finish what happened the last time you were here?” He muttered in a low tone, his face so close to me I could feel his lips brushing mine. I place my hand on his bare chest and pushed him back slowly,

“Nahh let’s not. We have places to be, people to kill. Can I make a drink?” 

“Sure baby I have a whole bar for you. Drink a few while I get done getting dressed.” He said guiding me to his bar in his kitchen,

“Thank you,” I said before making myself a margarita, I added the ice in the glass cup and started pouring my tequila than the margarita mix. I grabbed a straw and mixed my alcoholic beverage, I glanced at my watch as I climbed the steps up to his room. Realizing it was 11 on the dot,

“You better haul ass! We are going to be late because of your slow ass.” I said entering his room walking into his closet, he was putting on a red tie over his black button-up shirt with a black blazer on.

“I’m almost done, sweetie. Perfection takes time,” He muttered, folding down his collar checking his reflection. I left his closet and sat on his bed placing my purse beside me slowly drinking my margarita. 

“Shut up Zack.” I scoffed, rolling my eyes. He walked out of his closet and glanced at me.

“Oh, so you want to pull out my real name?” Henry said chuckling as he strolled to his bathroom that was right next to his closet. He glanced in the mirror and started styling his hair spraying a little oil sheen.

“Maybe,” I muttered scanning my eyes down his body. He was wearing similar colors as me. We matched by accident. I moved my eyes back to his face and he was staring at me.

“Like what you see?” I heard him ask with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and stood up leaving his room,

“So I'm going to take that as a yes?” He inquired as I made my way downstairs.

“Whatever.” Being honest Henry wasn’t ugly. He’s attractive, very attractive but I don’t think I could deal with business and pleasure again. Last time it didn’t really end well, we both broke up hurt and I’m learning from my mistakes. 

“C’mon baby let's go I got my gun and other shit.” He muttered walking past me to his garage door. 

“Can I park my car in your garage?” I asked him, digging my keys out my purse.

“Sure thing Char. Here go through the garage so you can go to the front.” I nodded and went to my car. I pulled my car in his garage and got in his truck with him and we are on our way to the club. 

“So do you have our IDs?” I asked after a few minutes of silence,

“Yeah, I do. Look in the glove compartment, it should be there.” I opened the glove compartment and saw the ID’s and looked at them.

“I got them.”

“What’s my name?” 

“Uhh, James Smith, and Claire Smith. Are we cousins or something?” He glanced over at me and smirked.

“Nah baby more than cousins more like husband and wife. I pulled a few strings, oh and I even got us a ring. This isn’t official but will you marry me?” I looked at him wide-eyed and nodded my head.

“Sure I will. It’s not like I have another decision.” I muttered in annoyance, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a black box and handed it to me. I took it and opened the box and there was a beautiful diamond on a silver band, I slipped the ring on my finger and it fit like a glove.

“When did you get this? It’s so pretty.” 

“I got it earlier this week. I was hoping you liked it.”

“It’s beautiful,” I whisper looking at the rock shining in the low light in the car, 

“Just like you.” He said glancing at me then looking back at the road, I felt the heat rise to my face because of the margarita. I never blush. 

“Thank you,” I muttered. It was a nice gesture but I kinda wish I didn't have to wear this ring because I wanted to get some tonight. I still could but he can’t know. He was trying to trap me in his little ruse, I don’t think we have to act as husband and wife but he was just being extra.

It wasn’t long before we pulled into the parking lot of the very populated club. Henry pulled into an empty parking spot and turned off his truck, he got out and made his way to my door and opened it for me, helping me out. He wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked to the entrance of the club. We were stopped by the long line, we stood there and when we reached the bouncer I showed my I.D and went in first then Henry. I looked at the mass of dancing sweaty bodies swaying to the motion of the bass boost music, the smell of alcohol and sweat filled my nose. I grinned remembering the fond memories of my working days. Before we even entered the loud club Henry pulled me in a corner towering over me, he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

“You know we have to act like a married couple right?” He questioned his lips brushing my ear. He was so close that I could smell his shampoo and his expensive cologne, my throat went dry. I just nodded in response.

“You better behave for me or there will be consequences. If I see you flirt with a man I will shoot them dead. Got me?” He muttered seriously, his breath hot on my cheek made me shiver, he then grabbed my waist and firmly pressed our bodies together. 

“Wha-” My protest got cut off by a pair of lips, I quickly realized my partner was kissing me and it wasn’t a regular smooch it became a make-out when his tongue entered my mouth. Now Henry was really kissing me. I grabbed onto his blazer trying not to lose my grip on reality, he finally stopped kissing me and glanced behind him. 

“Terry Lancer just walked by.” He uttered before dragging me to the bar, I nodded not speaking. I mean I couldn’t because I knew he liked me but I didn’t think he would kiss me. I know we're playing a part so I’m not looking into it too deeply, I was still going to get a number tonight so I can fuck ‘em when I’m bored.

“That was a close call.” He said drinking his soda I was drinking a long island iced tea. It was clear he was the designated driver. I look over at him.

“Yeah, it was a close call but did you really have to make-out with me? I’m sure Lancer doesn’t even know what I look like.” I said trying not to sound like I was annoyed even though I was. He smirked and winked at me.

“I didn’t know any other way to seal our engagement, plus I wanted to taste your lips on mine. So I took the opportunity when it was open.” I looked at him in confusion and he just threw me for a loop. I was not expecting that answer. I actually had no response to that, so I dragged him to the dance floor.

“C’mon dance with me!” I yelled over the loud music as I pulled him to the center of the dance floor. My hips began swaying to the motion of the song. It really didn't help that I was a little drunk and he was sober. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my hips as we danced to the very sexual song. B.E.D by Jacquees. I’m glad I had a valid excuse to dance with him like we were lovers, I really like this. But I will never tell him.

\---  
After the hard grinding on random people and Henry, I was at the bar again drinking water because Henry didn’t want me to piss drunk. Henry went to the restroom about 10 minutes ago and I already had 2 guys give me their number one was really attractive. I kept his number but the other one was alright. I made sure to save it in my phone as a pet sitter so no one would suspect anything, especially Henry’s sneaky ass. I was glancing at my watch when an older white male slid the barstool next to me, he was grinning at me. I gave a small smile back. His teeth were yellow and brown he reeked of beer and sex it did not give me fond memories of my teenage years. He was dressed in a cheap brown suit his light blue shirt stained with grease,

“2 martinies for me and this beautiful young lady.” He announced to the bartender, 

“2 coming up sir.” She said before grabbing the glass cups behind her and began making our drinks.

“What a beautiful lady doing in a club by herself.” He asked with a lustful look. I just sat there uncomfortable but made sure I didn't let it show.

“Well I'm not here alone. My husband is here, he's just in the restroom.” I muttered with an amused grin acting like I was interested in this conversation.

“Here you go ma’am sir.” The bartender announced as she placed our drinks on a napkin. I looked at her gratefully.

“I should introduce myself. I’m Terry Lancer, the owner of this establishment.” He said with pride, I knew who he was and what he did to my sister. He had his hand held out for me to shake, I shook it with the most discomfort he then lifted it up to his lips to kiss it. Then Henry walked over to me, I quickly pulled my hand away from Terry and reached for Henry and gave him a hug.

“What’s your name?” Terry asked, ignoring Henry's existence for a few moments, keeping his gaze on me.

“My name is Claire and this is my husband James. We’ve been married for 4 years now.

“Hello, sir. And you are?” Henry asked with curiosity pulling me on his lap.

“I’m Terry Lancer, the owner of The Zoo. I was talking to your wife to see if she would like to work here.” Henry cleared his throat and gave Terry a serious look.

“Terry I think my wife is fine. She has a great job working as a clerk, doesn't she?” He asked looking at me, I grinned and turned to Terry.

“Yeah, I do. I’ve been working there for about 6 years now.” I said truthfully. Terry’s face switched from nice to annoyed when he noticed I didn’t touch the drink he bought, 

“I ensure we treat the staff great here. We are like a big family, I'm sure you’ll fit right in.” He said through gritted teeth I could tell Henry was pushing his buttons just being in his presence.

“Babe I think I left my wallet in the restroom. I’ll be right back.” Henry said scooting me off his lap and walking to the restroom again I nodded and sat back in the bar stool. I knew he didn’t lose his wallet because he doesn’t own one. 

“So do you want to work here?” He asked now a bit calmer. I looked away in thought then my eye caught a hot man dancing on the floor, he looked delicious. I quickly centered my thoughts and answered him.

“You know what… let me think about it. Give me your number so I can call you about my job offer.” I said giving him a seductive grin, he winked and pulled out a card and a pen. He was caught in a trap.

“Yes. Here are my personal number and my address so we can have a face to face interview.” He said with enthusiasm in his voice as he wrote down his address and phone number.

“Thank you,” I said putting the card in my wallet.

“No problem Claire. Nice to meet you.” He said walking away. I looked at him in disgust, he was so nasty I wanted to throw up. I sighed and drank my ice water waiting for Henry to walk his happy ass over here.

End of chapter 3…


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little spicy in this chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“So baby what did he say?” Henry asked sitting in the seat next to me, I put my drink down and turned my attention towards him.

“Well, he willingly gave me his address and phone number. So that wasn’t too bad. He was kinda creepy,”

“Well, we got what we need right?” 

“Yeah,” I muttered about ordering a shot but then Henry stopped me.

“You’re not getting anymore drinks sweetie. We are going home.” Henry said, smiling at the bartender. I stood up and grabbed my phone and purse off the table.

“fine.”I huffed as we walked to the entrance of the club when we reached the outside midnight weather it was really humid out here.

“Damn it’s fucking hot. Are you not hot, Zack?” I asked, rubbing my sweaty forehead, and she shushed me.

“Honey who’s Zack?” Henry asked curiously as we walked to his pick up truck, I looked at him like he was stupid. 

“Umm, you? Because remember that one girlfriend you had, she called you Zack and Boom I know your real name.” I slurred not really caring how loud or stupid I sounded. Henry shook his head.

“What do you mean girlfriend? I’ve haven't dated for like 5 years love.” I paused, He’s right he hasn't dated for like 6 years,

“So who was that you were talking to on the phone then?” I asked as he opened the passenger door for me.

“No one important. She's dead honey.” He said before closing the door. He sounded sad, my eyes started watering. He got in on the other side and started his truck.

“You sound sad. Do you miss her?” he shook his head.

“No, I don’t miss her. She was a snake plus all she wanted was a place to live and my money.” I smiled.

“Good. Good, I thought you were sad. Did you like the club?” 

“Yeah, I did. You had some sexy dance moves...Had me all hot and bothered in the middle of the club.” He said with a smirk, I gave him a nervous glance feeling slightly embarrassed.

“I knew I still had it in me. I got a lot of experience dancing in my old days.” I commented as I looked at the passing cars on the highway, hiding my smirk.

“My exit is number 45 in 3 miles,” I commented looking at the highway signs. We were close to my exit. I was ready to go home, take a shower, and sleep. I knew I was going to have a bad hangover in the morning because I am lit right now, I drank way too much tonight I don’t know what came over me. I was snapped back into reality when Henry passes my exit,

“Uhh, Henry you passed my exit.” I voiced in a nervous tone. He just looked at me and smirked,

“You’re coming home with me. You're too drunk baby and I'm not letting you go home by yourself, you can leave in the morning.” He said his eyes trained on the highway, a smirk playing on his lips. I was really tempted to kiss him but I didn't want to die of embarrassment tonight. 

“Fuck you, Henry. I’m going home and you can’t do anything about it.” I said with a pout, making a face as he pulled in his garage. 

“Is that an offer?” I shook my head, I pulled on the doorknob and it was locked.

“Definitely. Can you unlock the door?”I muttered with sarcasm.

“Before we leave my truck you need to answer a question. Truthfully.” He said turning his body towards me, he looked at me with adoration I took a deep breath and sighed. I have no idea what he was going to ask.

“Alright,” I said eventually.

“Do you like me?” He asked in all seriousness I looked at him and laughed.

“Haha! What? Of course, I like you. You're my partner.” I said not looking him in the eyes.

“No baby that’s not what I mean and you know it,” Henry muttered deeply and gently grabbed my hand and held it in his. I sighed and rolled my eyes,

“Well if I'm being honest. I think you are very attractive,” I blurted out, I then quickly covered my mouth, not believing that I said that. 

“Wait actually was lying. I don't like you!” I exclaimed, still covering my mouth, he looked at me and he wasn't convinced. He grabbed my other hand and cradled them in his, looking at me with a genuine smile. I just smiled a little uneasy.

“You don't have to lie to me, baby. I already know that you like me,” He stated matter of factly. I looked at him confused,

“Umm is there something I don’t know?” 

“The last time you were here, you told me that I was hot and you had a little crush on me.” He said with a grin. I looked at him in disbelief, searching his face to see if he was tricking me. Sadly he wasn't.

“I need to get a shower and sleep. Can you unlock the door?” I asked, pulling my hands out his hold and grabbing my purse. 

“I will if you let me join.” He said with a suggestive smile and winked.

“Mmm Hmm yeah,” I said not meeting his gaze. He finally unlocked the door, I quickly got out and stumbled to his garage door. Finally glad to feel the cold air the truck was starting to get hot. I walked up the steps to the garage door that was connected to his home, I almost tripped in these heels. I leaned on the wall and took my heels off, 

“Carry me?” Henry looked at me and smiled.

“Of course.” He bent down and scooped me up and carried me upstairs to his room. He switched on his lights and gently placed me on his giant bed and placed my heels beside the nightstand. He walked in his bathroom and I heard him turn on the shower he then moved to his closet, he took off his watch and ring. I sighed and sat up and began taking my clothes off. I unzipped my skirt and threw it on the floor somewhere along with my crop top, underwear, and bras. I entered the shower before Henry came into the bathroom, I realized I needed a rag.

“Hey Henry, can you get me a rag please?” 

“Yeah.” I heard him say, then I heard shuffling and then he entered the shower with me completely naked and handed me a rag.

“Thank you but get the fuck out!” I yelled slightly embarrassed, he didn’t budge just holding his gaze with mine seeing who would give up first.

“No, you said I can shower with you just 15 minutes ago.” He said with a grin, I huffed and snatched the rag from his hand and began taking my shower. I glanced at his naked body admiring his muscles and his well-defined abs. But my eyes didn't trail any lower. I was already turned on from the vibe he was giving off. Once my body was lathered up with soap I stepped into the stream of hot water so I could wash myself off, but he was in the way.

“Scooch over Henry.” I nudged his shoulder, my skin sliding against his because of my soap covered body but he wouldn't move out the way. He grabbed my rag and pulled me in the water stream. His body was pressed against my backside, he began using the rag to wash the soap off of me. He brushed my nipple with the rag and made me shudder. I sucked in a breath when he neared my core. It felt so good when he ground his cock on my backside. I heard him moan deeply. He let the rag fall out of his hand and cupped my left breast. I leaned into his touch letting out a sigh.

“Stop…” I whispered. I have no idea what I'm saying. I don’t want the pleasure to stop.

“But you don't want me to. Do you?”His husky voice whispered in my ear and I shook my head. He began trailing kisses down my neck biting my jawline softly, his other hand moved lower nearing my clit he began rubbing in slow sturdy circles making me jerk with pleasure. I placed my hand over his and pressed harder on my clit, he obeyed and began rubbing me at a quicker pace. I let out a breathless moan,

“You sound beautiful love.” He grunted into my ear and grinded into me again. He turned me around and pulled me into a heated kiss, this kiss more passionate than the one at the club. His tongue explored my mouth, I groaned and pulled at his wet hair strands. He let out a soft moan. He ran his hands down to my ass and rubbed my ass with his big palms. Suddenly the water went ice cold we both jumped and stopped kissing, Henry quickly turned off the water and wrapped a warm towel around me. 

“I’m sorry baby. I didn't think the water was going to run cold so soon.” He said wrapping a towel around his waist, I saw his erection but I didn’t comment. I carefully stepped out of the shower and dry my feet on the rug,

“It’s alright. It was just unexpected.” I muttered walking out of his big bathroom, I glanced at the digital clock and chuckled. We were in the shower for 45 minutes, I quickly realized that I didn’t think to pack extra clothes.

“Henry do you have anything I can wear for the night?” I asked him as he walked in his closet, his towel hanging dangerously low. I just wanted to eat him up. He looked me up and down.

“Just take off your towel baby.” He said with a grin, I walked up to him and smacked him on the arm glaring at him.

“Okay, okay. Sorry sweetie it won’t happen again.” He said putting up his hand in defense, he dug through his drawers and grabbed a t-shirt and underwear he then handed them to me.

“Here you go,” he said with a grin. I looked at the underwear,

“Are these new?” He nodded.

“Yes, they are. Now get out of here before I make love to you in this closet.” He warned in a lustful tone, I hurried out of his room and walked to the furthest guest room and locked the door behind me. I quickly take off the towel and air dry for a minute and then put on the oversized iron man t-shirt, my underwear, and laid down in the bed. I reached to check my phone and realized it was in Henry’s room, I rolled my eyes and turned off the lamp on the nightstand and drifted off to sleep.

***  
I woke up but didn't open my eyes, I felt that I was being laid down. I rolled over in the warm sheets and went back to sleep.

End of chapter 4...


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smutty scenes in this chapter! Let me know what you think of this story so far!

Someone was poking me in the face. I shrunk my face up in discomfort.

“Fuck off,” I muttered and rolled over away from this annoying person. I closed my eyes and was about to fall back asleep but then he began tracing my hairline. I rolled over again trying to find comfort in the colder sheets. I rolled over again and I almost fell off his bed, he grabbed my waist and rolled me on top of him. I opened my eyes, winking at the light. I began feeling a headache form at the back of my head.

“Why the hell are you in my bed?” I asked, closing my eyes.

“Well if you look around, we are actually in my room. I carried you here with me so you wouldn't be lonely.” I heard him mutter in my ear softly, I clenched my eyes close when I felt my headache move to the front of my skull.

“Damit Henry can you let me sleep. My head really fucking hurts.” I grunted as I rubbed my temples, he gently slid from under me and went to his bathroom.

“Oh shit love, I’m sorry for bothering you I’m stupid. Here I got some ibuprofen and water.” He muttered, handing me the 2 pills and a bottle of water. I sat up and quickly swallow the medicine,

“It’s alright I shouldn't have drunk that much,” I said laying back down. 

“Well, when we are together I don’t care how many drinks you take because we make magic happen.” He said in a hushed tone taking the bottle from my hands and placing it on the nightstand. He got back under the covers and faced me, he grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him.

“What type of magic?” I asked with a smirk trying to make my headache feel a little better but it didn't work. He slipped his hand under my shirt and rubbed my lower back. He smirked and kissed my forehead.

“Not now baby. You need to sleep this hangover off. I’ll make food for you before I go work out.” He rubbed my hair and tucked my head under his chin, I hummed in delight when he rubbed my back in the same circles.

“Thank you Henry,” I mumbled in his bare chest, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

***  
I slowly opened my eyes, I blinked a few times and realized that my headache was gone. I didn't see Henry in the bed or room I assumed he was downstairs. I glanced at my watch, it was 10:30 in the morning. I walked down to his kitchen and saw a plate covered with a napkin, I took the napkin and saw that he made scrambled eggs, bacon, and 2 biscuits. I popped the plate in the microwave and waited till it was done. When it was finished warming up I sat at the island in the middle of the large kitchen, I began eating the delicious food. I was startled when I heard someone walking in,

“Hi Ms. Charlotte, sorry if I startled you. It’s nice to see you again.” The middle-aged white butler said with a small smile. I looked at him and gave him a small grin, 

“It’s alright. Good Morning Mr. Jonathan. How are you?” 

“I’m good. Thanks for asking Ms. Charlotte. If you need Zack he’s in the basement gym.” He said with a curt nod and walked off quickly. Mr. Johnathan was Henry’s butler. He is really nice and helps Henry bury bodies from time to time. But recently he hasn’t been helping us dispose of bodies because he hates the bloody stuff. 

I finished my breakfast and placed the plate in the sink. I walked around aimlessly looking for Mr. Johnatan and asked where the basement was but I hadn't seen the sight of him so I was just looking through each door I was passing by. Then I heard loud music coming from the door behind me, I turned around and opened the door and was met with a cold whoosh of air. I shivered as I walked downstairs now wishing I put pants on before I left his room. When I reached the basement I surveyed the open area, to my left was 2 ping pong tables and a couch against the wall. To my right there was a bar set up with a flatscreen T.V. across from the bar there was a small kitchen area with a table and chairs set up. 

I continued following the source of the music, I neared the door it was halfway open I peeked through the door and was met with a glorious sight. Henry was shirtless punching the swinging punching bag, his back muscles flexed as he punched the bag, his black basketball shorts hung low on his waist. I grinned as I fully entered the room, the look of concentration on his face was a little intimidating. He looked at me and his face split into a smile. He grabbed his phone and paused his music,

“Good morning baby. Did your headache go away?” He asked, taking his boxing gloves off and throwing them on the floor.

“Yeah, I feel much better. Thank you for the food. Mr. Jonathan scared me while I was eating.”

“I’m glad you feel better. Yeah, Jonathan can sneak up on me sometimes.” He said with a chuckle walking up to me. I turned around and walked back the way I came.

“I’m going to get dressed and go home,” I said as I walked back upstairs.

“Why are you leaving me so soon?” He asked a little hurt following me upstairs.

“Well my cat needs me and you said I could leave in the morning,” I stated matter-of-factly I was glad to be back of the warmth upstairs. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

“Babe your cat will be fine. I can’t believe you don’t want to spend a non-related workday with me!” He exclaimed, wiping his sweaty face with a towel that was on his shoulder, he sat right next to me, his sweaty body against mine.

“Well it depends on what you are trying to do today,” I said with a grimace trying to move away from his sweaty body.

“Umm well, we can go shopping at the mall. I do need some new watches and a new pair of timberlands because my other ones are stained with blood and guts.” He said in a low tone towards the end, 

“Eww gross. You need to shower first. You smell like a straight ass.” I said shoving him off of my side he then rolled on top of me. Trapping me under his sweaty bare chest. I wheezed and smacked his back,

“Get off me! You smelly bastard!”

“No. You love the way I smell, don't you?” 

“No! I don’t get the hell off of me! And take a shower please.” I wheezed out his body weight crushing my lungs. I swear I felt one of my ribs break,

“I’ll take a shower if you join me.” He purred in my ear, grabbed my waist, and pressed me on the couch creating a space between us. I panted as he planted light kisses on my neck, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

“Okay, I’ll join you,” I said slowly, he looked up at me in surprise.

“Really?” He asked. I nodded with a grin.

“Yes. Now let’s go before I change my mind.” I said as he got off of me.

“You're not going to regret this.” I heard him mutter as we walked upstairs to his room.

It wasn't long before we were both naked and in the stuffy shower. My back was pressed against the shower wall, the cold tiles biting into my back. Henry trailed kisses down my jawline to my neck gripping my hips with his large hands, his hard chest pressed against mine he licked a certain part of my neck making me let out a low moan. I grabbed his head and pressed it more on my neck.

“Oh, shit keep going,” I whispered in pleasure, he sneaked his lips up to my ear.

“I will until you tell me to stop.” He muttered in my ear fully turned on. He pulled me in a kiss filled with so much passion making my head spin. Our tongues brushing past each other as if we were lovers, which we are not. I threaded my finger through his wet hair pulling impossibly close to me, it’s been a while since I’ve gotten some action in the bed and Henry was my perfect lay I'm sure. He lit a fire in me that I didn't know I had, oh god I hate to admit it but I think I'm liking this.

I took my hands out his hair and reached down to grab his developing erection but he grabbed my hand and pulled it away from his cock. I looked at him in confusion. He deleted his lips from mine,

“Not yet baby. This is all about you.” He muttered as he knelt down on his knees he kissed down my stomach reaching my pussy then back up again. He lifted my left leg over his shoulder before I could even breathe Henry’s tongue licked in between my folds. I gasped as he pushed his head further in my pussy, his skilled tongue circled my clit and then he covered his warm mouth over my pussy. I moaned loudly and gripped his hair as his tongue thrust in and out my hole, he did something with his tongue that made me jerk with pleasure making me wobble on my leg. Stars filled my vision as he fucked me with his tongue. I tightened my grip on his hair as he moved his tongue at a faster pace. 

“Oh fuck. Keep going.” I gasped. I felt my orgasm build in the pit of my stomach, I grinded on his face until I hit my climax. A wave of pleasure washed over me, Henry rubbed my thigh as he licked up my juices. He removed my leg from his shoulder and stood up kissing me slowly. I tasted myself on his lips but I didn't mind. It just turned me on more. He pulled away from me and pecked my cheek.

“You were such a good baby. I’m going to take a real shower while you get dressed.” He said before grabbing a rag, I smirked and winked at him.

“Okay. Do you have anything I can wear?” He looked at me in thought for a second. 

“Look in my closet on the far left in the back of my closet. I have a few outfits for you in there.” 

“Alright,” I said as I wobbly exit the shower grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me. My core throbbed as I walked out of the bathroom, I moved to his closet and went to the small selection of clothing hung up in his closet. The first outfit was a plain pink crop top and skinny jeans and the next one was more formal with a white flowy top and black slacks. I picked the more casual outfit and grabbed a new pair of underwear and socks, I changed real quick and headed downstairs to my car.

I grabbed some earrings from my car and a bracelet and sprayed on perfume. I got out of my car and walked back into his house. I went into the kitchen and grabbed myself a bottle of water and sat on his couch waiting for him to be done.

End of chapter 5…


	6. VI

We were pulling up at the busy mall, the sun high in the sky. I was hoping that we would have a good time here because it’s kinda busy, I don't really like crowds. Henry eventually found a parking spot and stopped his car; today he is driving his 2023 silver Honda. He said he didn’t want to catch attention with his expensive pickup truck. We both got out and walked to the west entrance of the huge mall, Henry grabbed my hand as we stood in the intersection of the mall, people walking past us quickly. 

“Where are we going first?” I touched my purse making sure I didn’t bring my gun in the mall, I left it in the car. Good. I don't feel like getting arrested for terrorism. He looked down at me grinning,

“It’s your choice baby.” He said with a wink. I nodded and fiddled with my jacket zipper in thought. A store I haven't been to, caught my eye.

“How about Hot Topic?” I questioned.

“Yeah, let's go.” He started and started pulling me in the direction of the store. It took us a minute to get to the store but we made it. We both entered the almost empty store with a few other customers glancing at clothes. I was looking for the newest Converse shoes I’ve been looking for for the past month. They were black hightops with stars and little planets painted on the shoe. I grabbed the shoe and showed it to henry.

“Isn't this cute?” I asked him to show him the shoe, he glanced at it and smiled.

“Yeah, they are cute. Are you going to get them?” He asked and I nodded.

“Yeah, I am,” I said grabbing my correct size shoe and walked towards the checkout counter. The woman behind the counter smiled at me,

“Hi, ma’am did you have trouble finding anything today?” She asked with a bright smile, I loved her bright hair color and a nose ring. 

“No, I didn’t. I’ve been looking for these shoes for months and I’m glad I got them.” I explained she nodded,

“Yeah, these shoes are really cute. I got these for my sister last Christmas. Your total is $86.17. You can swipe here or insert your card.” She said pointing at the card reader, I inserted my false but real debit card. It’s sort of my money, but it’s under my false name ‘Charlotte Bolton’ the assistant to a law firm. But obviously I don't really work for a law firm, Ray is a real lawyer but he’s also a part-time hitman. 

“Thank you ma’am you have a nice rest of your day.” She said handing me my receipt and my shoes in a plastic bag.

“You too Sam,” I said with a smile then I turned around and grabbed Henry's hand and walked out of the store.

We visited a few more stores and purchased a few more items before we took a break in the mall center, sitting on the comfy couches they had set up in the area. I placed my shopping bags on the set next to me,

“Thanks for bringing me out here. I haven't been to the mall in ages.”

“No problem baby. I’m glad I bought new boots. I’m still sore from yesterday.” I commented on stretching my arms, feeling the aches of soreness in my shoulders and neck. He looked over at me and rubbed my neck with his fingers, I winced the sore spot hurt, even more, when he massaged my neck. 

“Yeah, the pigs were a hassle.” He commented as he rubbed the tense spot on my neck. The disposal of John Baker's body was a really hard task, the place we found to dump his body was a pig farm. We cut up his body into small pieces and threw them in the pigs' feeder, pigs eat anything. I'm sure they can gobble down bones and tissue. I definitely made sure to separate his skull and hands in a different location so no one would identify his remains. I hope no one reads my thoughts, that would be awkward. 

“Mmhmm, you’re right. Any other store you want to go to?” He asked, still rubbing the sore spot on my neck. It wasn’t as tense as it was earlier, I wouldn't mind if he gave me a full body massage. He was good with his hands. But I will never tell him that. I glanced around the now less empty mall looking for a store we could go look at, a bright blue logo caught my eye. It was a pet shop called ‘Paws’. I instantly thought of Snowy. She needed a few things.

“How about that pet shop across from Starbucks?” I asked pointing in the direction of the pet shop, he nodded and removed his hand from my neck and stood up.

“Sure I can’t wait till Jake comes back. He’s at a dog retreat right now, he got his balls snipped because he kept whining when he was in heat. But he's all good now, he's coming back in 2 days. Johnathan is going to pick him up.” I nodded and grabbed my bags and made our way to the pet store.

***  
It was 2:30 in the afternoon when we finally exited the mall, I had 3 bags in my arms 2 were mine and the other one was for Snowy. It was full of cute collars, little dresses, and a few food bowls. We stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the cars to pass four cars later we got a break to cross the street. Making our way to his car. He unlocked his car and opened the door for me, I got in and placed my bags in the back seat. He got in the driver’s seat and started the car.

“I’m hungry. Where you trying to eat?” he asked pulling out of the parking spot,

“Umm how about Applebees?” I suggested he nodded.

“Sure. I'm fine with that.” He said driving onto the highway, during the drive Henry’s hand snaked its way on my thigh. He slowly moved his hand up and down my leg, to my hip down to my knee squeezing my thigh in the process. Heat rose to my face as his hand neared my center,

“Focus on the road Henry.” I blurted out.

“I am a baby.” He muttered, squeezing my inner thigh. I twitched a little trying to calm my flaming nerves. I just kept a straight face as he drove to the restaurant. When we arrived at Applebees he stopped the car and we both got out, he walked around his car and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to the entrance of the restaurant. I looked up and saw one of my good friends walking out of the doors clearly upset.

“Hey? Tyler what’s wrong?” I asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him in a hug. I haven't seen him in forever, I still feel weird about what happened 4 years ago. I’m still unsure about what happened that night but I’m trying to ignore it.

“Oh! Hey Rachel, how are you doing?” He asked, pulling away from me with a bright smile.

“I’m doing good. I’ve been busy from working, too many cases to handle.” I said with a nod, he doesn't know that I kill people for a living.

“How are you and your girlfriend, Charlie?” I asked and his face fell. 

“Umm I was supposed to meet her here for lunch but she was a no show. I think she’s cheating on me.” He started with a sad smile, I frowned.

“Damn I’m sorry to hear that,” I said sadly, Tyler’s gaze was focused on Henry.

“Oh! This is my co-worker Henry Hart. He’s been helping me for almost 4 years now.” I said with a smile, looking up at him rubbing his shoulder. Henry smiled but it wasn’t Ginuwine I could tell he wasn’t amused with Tyler’s presence, He reached out his hand and Tyler accepted it and winced a little.

“Wow, tight grip there Henry. My name is Tyler Lewis, one of Rachel’s good friends.” Tyler said, shaking his hand Henry let go. 

“Alright nice meeting you Henry. I will be seeing my way out, bye Rachel!” Tyler said with a grin waving at me with a glint in his eye. I waved back.

“See you!” I yelled back. When Tyler was out of our field of vision Henry grabbed my arm walking me into the restaurant. His face was calm but the tight grip he had on my arm was a different story.

“Hi welcome to Applebees. How many people do you have today?” A young woman named ‘Claire’ said with a bright smile from behind the counter, I could tell her gaze was focused on Henry. 

“A table for 2, please. Can you please make sure it’s a booth? Thank you.” He said with his usual charming voice showing his white teeth, any other person would think he was being nice but I could tell he was pissed. For a reason? I don’t know why. Claire looked down at the tablet blushing. I just rolled my eyes.

“Alright, sir. This way please follow me.” Henry nodded and she walked in front of us. Henry made sure I was in front of him as we followed her towards the back of the restaurant. I could tell the way she was walking; she thought Henry was behind her. She stopped in front of our table and turned around expecting him but I was there. Her face fell and she gave me a scowl,

“Here is your table ma’am, sir. The waiter will be with you soon.” She said before placing our menus on the table and walking away. I sat down and Henry sat in front of me, 

“She was really fooled,” I said chuckling. I glanced at him but he wasn't amused, his eyes flashed with anger.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” I asked slightly annoyed. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the menu.

“What’s your relationship with Tyler?” I looked at him confused,

“He’s one of my good friends. Why?” I questioned if he clenched his jaw.

“Well your good friend shouldn’t be looking at you like I do,” he muttered with annoyance. 

“What do you mean by that?” I asked, a little offended.

“I have a crush on you Rachel. And I'm sure you know that. Tyler shouldn’t be looking at you like he wants to fuck you.” He grumbled. I looked at him wide-eyed,

“I don’t know why he's looking at me like that!” I exclaimed. I didn't want him to know what really happened, because I don’t know either. 

“Rachel. Tell me what happened between you and him.” He said with a serious face his eyes were hard. I knew I couldn’t lie.

“3 years ago. When I found my dead sister and I also found out that I was being cheated on, the next day I woke up in Tyler’s bed. I don't remember what happened that night. I think I had too much to drink.” I said, Feeling a little ashamed I didn’t tell the full truth because I was a little scared of what really happened. I knew I didn't drink anything that night but I had to lie.

“Well, apparently he does remember. Baby, you need to figure out before anything else happens. Or he will have to be taken down.” He said in a serious tone. I kept my mouth closed and I silently agreed. 

The waiter came over with a pen and a pad with a bright smile on his face.

“Hi! I’m Louis. I’ll be your waiter this lovely afternoon. Would you like to order drinks? Or any appetizers.” Louis asked looking at the both of us.

“Yes. Can I get lemonade and ice water please?” Louis nodded and wrote on the paper and glanced at Henry next.

“Do you serve Pepsi?” Henry asked, looking at the menu. Louis nodded,

“Yes we do, is that what you want?” Louis asked. Henry nodded,

“Okay. I will be back with your drinks.”

“Thank you,” I said as he walked away.

End of Chapter 6…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh here comes a little drama! This story is about to be a rollercoaster! Hope yall ready to get on this trainwreck ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	7. VII

After we started eating our food our conversation got back to work, Henry was eating fries off my plate as I was eating my small bowl of macaroni and cheese. Henry took a small sip of his drink before speaking,

“Okay, so tomorrow I’m going to visit my family in Virginia. I’ll be gone for 3 days.” I nodded as I swallowed my macaroni and cheese 

“Okay cool. That’s fine.” I said, shrugging my shoulders.

“Well before we get off-topic. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to meet my parents?” He asked with a hesitant smile, I looked at him confused. Why did he want me to meet his parents? I almost choked on my drink when I registered what he was asking. He wanted me to meet his parents more than a friend. Oh shit.

“Umm, I'm not sure about that… Why do you want me to go to meet your parents?” I questioned trying not to show my distaste to it all. He reached over and grabbed my hand and squeezed it,

“Well baby you’re very important to me, and I have to introduce you to my parents so will you go?” He asked with a hopeful gleam in his eye. I nodded,

“Yeah, I’ll go Henry.” He smirked,

“Yay! I really want you to meet my parents. I’m sure they will like you.” He said with a bright smile as he cradled my hand in his. I returned the smile.

“That’s good Henry. Are you sure they are fine with you being with a black woman?” Henry looked at me with a blank expression. 

“Of course they will like you hon. I told them a lot about you, they think you are lovely.” He answered but didn't really answer my question.

“But did you show them a picture of me?” I asked myself clearly. He shook his head.

“I don't think that your race matters. No, I didn't show them a picture.” He muttered looking at his phone. I nodded my head,

“Okay well, I hope they like me,” I muttered softly. He rubbed my hand with his thumb,

“Rachel you’ll be fine. Okay? We will be fine.” He said in a reassuring voice.

“I hope so,” I said before I took a sip of my lemonade. I thought back to the encounter with Tyler earlier today, It just hit me. Tyler broke up with Charlie 2 years ago. This doesn't make sense to me, if he wasn’t here for ‘Charlie’ then why was he here? What if he’s stalking- I’m just paranoid. 

“Baby what’s bothering you?” Henry asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I shook my head.

“Nothing Henry,” I said, He gave me a glance and nodded his head.

“Just let me know when you're ready.” 

“I will.” I’m glad he wasn’t pushing me like he was earlier. 

\---  
20 minutes later we were done with our meal. We are now just waiting on our check.

“Here you go, sweetie. I’ll be back to get the checks in a few.” Louis said, plucking the black book on our table and walking away. We both reached for our wallets,

“I can pay for it.” We both said at the same time. We both laughed at our synchronization. 

“Baby I can pay.” He said with a smirk. I put down my wallet and let him pay. He picked up the black checkbook and looked at the reception. 

“Okay cool,” I said sitting back. Allowing him to pay the check,

“The total is only 30 dollars. Not bad.” He said with a nod.

“Yeah. We did well this time.” He said placing 40 in the black wallet. He stood up and grabbed my hand as we neared the exit. 

“We have to pack. We are leaving late tonight so Do you want to go to your house or mine?” He asked me to open his car door, I got in and nodded.

“My house first because I need to feed Snowy,” I said looking at my phone. He closed the passenger door and walked around the car to the driver's seat.

“Alright, Char. Let’s go.” He said with a wink, a smirk forming on his face, I rolled my eyes as he pulled out of the parking lot.

***  
I was supposed to be packing. My mini suitcase half full and forgotten on my bedroom floor, Henry kissed me as his hand slid down my body. I don’t know why I always end up in this position, this shouldn’t be happening. But I am allowing it to happen I guess. I can’t stop this because I like his lips on mine. It's like he starts a flame in me and I'm scared of that. Henry gently pushed me on my bed quickly climbing on top of me, I pulled away to breathe.

“Henry I’m supposed to be packing like you said,” I said trying to catch my breath. 

“We have a baby all day. Just let me love you now.” He muttered in my shoulder kissing up my neck pressing his lower half against me. I nodded,

“Alright,” I said, he reached his hands down to my jeans and unbuttoned them, pulling them off in a swift motion. He stood up and took off his shirt. He looked at me with a flush face, his eyes are dark with lust. He looked so hot right now.

“Take off your shirt.” He mumbled lowly, I took off my shirt and shifted over to get more comfortable on my bed. Henry crawled back over me pinning my hands over my head, our fingers laced together. As he kissed down my neck I resisted the urge to thrust against him, heat flowed to my pussy as he put a hickey on my neck. His hand let go of mine and went down lower near my pussy, he started rubbing slow circles on my clit making me moan. 

“So wet for me baby.” He whispered in my ear, slipping his hand under my thin layer of underwear. He slowly pushed in a finger I tensed at the feeling it’s been a while since I’ve gotten laid. I moaned as he pulled his finger out and thrust back in deeper, I nodded letting him know he can add another finger. I tightly squeezed on his shoulder as he added another finger. I buried my face in his shoulder blade as he thrust in and out of me.

His pace increasing his fingers hitting my g-stop with each thrust, he slipped his hand under my bra kneading my breast in his palm.

“Mmm keep going.” I moaned out, he curled his fingers as he thrust in and out of me. Making me climax I shut my eyes and clenched on his bicep for dear life as my legs shook. He placed kisses on my shoulder as he slowly pulled his fingers out of me, he brought them up to his lips sucking them making eye contact with me.

“You taste good.” He muttered as he licked my release off of his fingers. I felt his noticeable boner,

“Do you need me to help you?” I asked, pointing at his bulge he shook her head. I was a little surprised at his answer, I was a little confused.

“No. Although it’s very tempting.” He replied.

“But you always do me. Why can’t I return the favor? I was trained to please men Henry. I’m not bad at my job.” I said slightly offended. I mean I wasn't complaining but what if he thinks I’m bad at giving pleasure to him? If so that would suck. 

“I’m sure you are very good at giving pleasure but I have to wait till you give me all of you emotionally rather than physically. Fate will decide our time when we make love.” He said with a serious tone. No room for jokes, he was serious. 

“Well, how do we know when the time is right?”

“We will know when the time is right. C’mon, let's get dressed and pack your suitcase.” He said kissing my cheek then grabbed my clothes off the floor. I was understanding what he was saying I guess, I mean he didn't want to have sex with me until I was giving him my ‘all’. Which made sense if he wanted a relationship with me.

“Thank you,” I said sitting up still feeling the aftershocks of pleasure. I put my crop top back on and I stood up to put my jeans on when someone violently knocked on my front door. Henry and I froze. I rushed over to my closet and grabbed my gun that was on my shelf. Henry grabbed his gun from my nightstand drawer. Henry slowly made his way to my front door. His gun pointed to my door. I trailed behind him, the knocking got louder and more impatient who would be at my door? The only people who know where I live are Ray, Henry, and my old lawyer and she’s out of town. Ray only comes over on Sundays. We were both half-naked holding guns that were loaded which is ironic, I had on just underwear and a crop top and he was shirtless. The knocking was beginning to form a headache, I glanced through the peephole. It was Tyler…

End of chapter 7…


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter dives deeper into her past. Let me know what you think about this book so far!

“Who is it?” Henry whispered behind me. I pulled the safety on my gun and handed it to him.

“It’s Tyler?” I said I was a little confused. I was not expecting him to be at my door. I never told him where I lived. Which concerned me a bit. Henry pointed his gun towards the door and nodded.

“I’ll be behind here if he tries anything.” I heard him mutter, I nodded and unlocked my door allowing a little crack so I could see half of his face.

“Hey, Tyler,” I said with a grin, the sinking gut feeling making me a little overwhelmed.

“Hey, Rachel. Can I come in?” He asked fiddling with his fingers a deadly grin on his face.

“Firstly. Why are you here? Are you in trouble?” I asked. Trying not to sound scared,

“I can’t visit my good friend? Can I come in?” he asked eagerly pushing on my door, it was biting into my leg. Fear crawled up my spine as he pushed harder on the door.

“Stop that!” I exclaimed. He quickly let go of my door.

“Sorry. I just want to talk to you.” He said, looking down with shame.

“About what? How do you know I live here? I have never told you.” I questioned him again.

“Well, you told me.” He said looking at me intently. I shifted uncomfortably still feeling the slight ache in my pussy but I ignored that and focused on the fact that Tyler knows where I live. Even if I was pissed drunk I would never tell him my address.

“When?” I questioned with a glare.

“Well, that doesn't matter now. I just need to talk to you about somebody.” He whispered,

“About who?” 

“Is he here?” He asked with a whisper leaning closer to me. 

“Who are you talking about?”

“Your co-worker. Henry.” He said, shook my head.

“No, he's not here,” I said glancing outside behind him. The sun was starting to set and the air was getting cooler. I felt Henry move from behind me. I opened my door wider for him to enter. I closed the door behind me and gazed at Tyler who took a seat on my couch, I walked over and sat next to him still wondering why he’s here.

“Rachel I found something about your co-worker.” My eyes widened. What about him? Is he in danger? 

“What about him?”

“He kills people for money,” Tyler stated, I mentally rolled my eyes. Oh, that. I thought it was something major. I shrugged my shoulders.

“Okay?” I said not caring. I murder people too but I’m not going to tell him that.

“What do you mean okay?! Rachel, He could kill you!” Tyler exclaimed, his face scrunched in anger. My previous mood was replaced with annoyance. His face quickly fell noticing my expression,

“Rachel I’m just trying to keep you safe.” He said in a low tone placing his hand on my knee. Suddenly Snowy jumped in my lap hissing at Tyler scratching the top of his hand with her claws making him take it off my knee with a flinch. I petted Snowy’s head trying to calm her down.

“I’m sorry. Snowy is never this antsy. What’s wrong, baby?” I asked her in a cooing tone she just kept on growling her ears straight up, her body stiff keeping her gaze at Tyler. I return my attention to him,

“It’s fine Rachel. Cat’s don't favor me.” He said slightly distracted.

“Oh and about Henry. He’s fine, I've known him for years. I don't think he wants me dead.” I said with a small smirk. Tyler’s face was a stone-cold one when he saw Henry walk in from my kitchen holding a glass of water.

“Baby, who are you talking to?” Henry asked in his deep sexy voice I lowkey love. I smiled at Henry as he sat next to me Tyler gave him the meanest glare,

“Oh remember my friend we met in front of Applebees? He just stopped by.'' I said with a grin but gave Henry a look. He squinted his eyes at me, glaring at me. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Tyler.

“Okay. Tyler, why are you here?” I asked. Now completely serious,

“Well, I was here to tell you that the night we shared. I knew we had something special. Rachel, I’m in love with you.” He finally said I looked at him. About to laugh but he wasn't joking.

“Can we talk...alone?” He asked with a pleading look. I nodded and stood up,

“Yeah, we can talk in my room. It’s back here.” I muttered as I led him to my room. I felt slightly embarrassed at the condition of my room. I quickly fixed my sprawled sheets before Tyler entered my room, he stepped in a shut the door behind him making me feel trapped.

“What did you want to talk to me in private about?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest quickly realizing I didn't have any pants on. I quickly grabbed a random pair of sweatpants and put them on real quick.

“Well, I wanted to talk about you. And how you love me too.” He muttered lowly, almost downright creepy he moved closer to me. I slowly backed up.

“Okay-” he shushed me with his finger, he gently cupped my face, caressing my cheek with his thumb. I froze. His dark green eyes were searching mine.

“Ever since that night. The night you broke up with Jay we had shared the most magical moment. And-and after that, I began watching you, making sure you were safe. Rachel, I need you.” He said softly his face was close to mine. I was stunned. I had a feeling that he was stalking me because it was weird that he was in the same place as I was. He leaned his face in the crook of my neck taking a deep breath and sighed with a groan.

“You smell the same as you did 4 years ago.” He said in my ear. He pulled my body flush against his, 

“Tyler I don’t know what to say.” I'm shocked and creeped out right now. what the hell is wrong with him?

“Runaway with me. So we can be together.” He muttered trailing his hands down my back. I stiffen at his touch,

“Tyler I- can’t. My job. They need me, I can't just leave my job.” I said trying to steady my voice. I flinched as I felt him tense.

“So you want to stay with your partner? And let him take you away from me? You can’t let him take you. I’m nothing without you Rachel.” he said pushing me towards my bed, pushing me on his back. I quickly sat up on my elbows looking at him in shock,

“Tyler what are you doing?” I asked. He just pushed me down again crawling on top of me. Panic set in quickly. I put my arms up to push him off but he grabbed my arms and pinned them to my side. I let out a yell of protest but was quickly silenced by Tyler’s lips, he roughly kissed me. I turned my head to the side avoiding his lips.

“Stop! Tyler got off of me!” I screamed trying to get out of his grip, I heard my door swing open and Tyler was instantly pulled off of me. Henry started punching Tyler in the face.

“Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Her. Again!” I heard Henry yell with each punch. He then dragged Tyler out of my room. I scrambled off my bed and followed them to my living room.

“I swear to god if I see your face. I will kill you.” He said deadly serious. Tyler gave a shaky nod and grinned looking at me blood dripping out his broken nose.

“I’ll be coming back for you Rachel. Don’t worry.” He said, I just stared at him wordlessly. Henry pushed him out of my front door.

“Get the hell out.” He said slamming the front door and locking it.

I stared in the direction of my front door feeling completely violated. Henry rushed to me pulling me in his embrace, I wrapped my arms around his body and began crying in his shoulder.

“Baby are you okay?” He asked, rubbing my back. I took a deep shuddering breath.

“I- I don’t know.”

“What happened?”

“I was talking to him and then he got close to me and then he pushed me on my bed and started kissing me. Henry, I was so scared he reminded me of-” He cut me off. I didn’t want to be reminded of him. The man that took advantage of me when I was young. I was only 13.

“Shhh. You don’t have to say his name, baby. I already know.” He muttered softly. I don't want to think about him.

“Thank you,” I said with shakey mumbles. Henry knew almost everything about my past, he was the only other person I could confide in after Vanessa died. Henry kissed my forehead and pulled away from me.

“C’mon baby. Let’s get packed so we can leave.” He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my room. Then I thought of something. I let go of his hand and rushed to my closet digging in my jewelry boxes. Henry followed after me onto the opening of my closet. 

“What are you looking for?” Henry asked with amusement watching me digging in my closet looking for a necklace.

“Do you remember the necklace that Tyler gave me? For some random reason. Like a few years ago.” I explained looking through a miscellaneous shoebox full of Vanessa’s jewelry. 

He gave it to me for a reason…

End of chapter 8…


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little spicy ;)

“Umm yeah. I think…? Why do you need it?” Henry asked, giving me a skeptical look. I rolled my eyes.

“Shut the fuck up Henry. I think Tyler put a tracking device in it or something. Because there is no other way he could have known my address.” I said with annoyance. Henry was pissing me off I needed to find that necklace,

“Oh! It might be in your bathroom. Under your sink. I think.” Henry started with a frown. I rushed to my bathroom and looked under my sink. I see my soap, pads, tampons, condoms but I don't see a jewelry box. Then I found a plastic bag in the back of my sink. I grabbed it and felt the box. I took it out of the bag and looked at the necklace. It was a silver locket in the shape of the planet Venus. I used my teeth to open the locket and something fell out of it, Henry came up behind me and picked up the small object that fell. He showed me the tiny blinking device, it was flashing red.

“Do you see this? That bastard was tracking you.” Henry said with a grimace.

“I know that Henry. He _told_ me.” I snapped. I was a little afraid and felt vulnerable with all this going on. I don’t even feel safe in my own home. I grabbed the tracking device and threw it in the toilet and flushed it.

“Baby what’s with the attitude?” He muttered softly. Grabbing the necklace out my hand pulling me close to him, he wrapped an arm around my waist and my back was against his chest as I looked at the toilet.

“I’m sorry. I just feel worried about my safety, I don’t think I can stay here.” I said with a sigh. He turned me around with a wide grin on his face.

“So are you going to live with me? Because I have room in my bed.” He asked with a suggestive grin, I rolled my eyes.

“I guess I could,” I said with a shrug.

“Great!” 

“Don’t make me regret it Henry,” I said pulling away from him and walking to my closet and started packing my clothes in a cardboard box I had handy. 

“You won’t baby I promise you.” He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and grabbed more clothes and stuffed them in the box.

\---

Once I was finished packing my clothes I was getting the last of my stuff in my room I grabbed the picture frames of me and Vanessa off of my dresser, I stuffed the picture frames in my duffle bag with my other things. I grabbed her case file that was in the bottom of my dresser. The cardboard box was getting old but it would last until I found her killer. The case went cold a few months after her death. I stole the evidence box after they decided it was going cold. I wasn't going to let her die in vain. Henry reached out offering to hold it but I shook my head,

“I got it but thank you though,” I said carrying the box through my house to his car in my garage. 

“Oh! Can you get Snowy’s stuff off my bed?” I asked lifting the heavy box in the trunk. 

_“Yeah!”_ I heard his yell from the inside of my house. I sighed and placed my duffle bag on top of the other boxes. He walked in with Snowy’s bed and food, I walked in and put snowy in her cage and carried her to the back seat of his car. I closed his car door and turned around Henry suddenly pulled me in a kiss pushing my back into his SUV I wrapped my arms around his neck, savoring the kiss I pulled back taking a breath and then kissing him again. I gripped his hair as our tongues met he left my lips and kissed down my neck,

“If we keep going…. We won’t _leave_.” towards the end of my sentence, his lips found my sweet spot on my neck. He recently stopped kissing my neck and sighed,

“Damn you, Rachel. Why do you always have to be right?” He asked, rolling his eyes, still holding onto my waist.

“Because I am.”

“Maybe next time?” He suggested with a smirk looking down at me with dark eyes.

“Sure,” I said with clear sarcasm.

“I swear if you cat pisses or shits in my home I will hurt you.”

“Shut the fuck up. She’s potty trained.” I said pushing myself off of his SUV getting in the passenger seat,

“You got everything?” He asked to get in and start his car.

“Yeah, I do,” I said with a sigh. This was tough leaving my home where I thought I was safe. My privacy was invaded and I don’t like that.

“Alright.” He said pulling out of my garage for probably the last time, I pressed the garage remote and the garage door closed.

“Gosh, I’m going to miss this place. It was one of my favorite purchases. You know? I was there for 2 years. Too many memories.” I said looking out the window exiting the neighborhood I called home.

“We can make new ones at my place baby.” He said, placing a supportive hand on my leg, squeezing tightly.

“Thank you,” I whispered.

***

We reached his home and unpacked my things in one of the guest rooms that was directly across from his, he was trying to pursue me to stay in his room but I stood my ground. Once that was done I helped him pack,

“You need more than one outfit Henry,” I muttered annoyed looking through his suitcase. He wasn't very smart at packing things.

“Well help me find an outfit baby.” He said, His voice is full of sarcasm. I walked in his closet and smacked the back of his head,

“I’m just trying to help you. Dumbass.” I said through gritted teeth. “Now let me help you find another outfit,” I said with a soft tone acting like I didn't have an attitude moments ago. He gave me a confused glance and I just smirked.

***

We got everything packed. It was almost 10 at night. And he wanted to leave in the next 30 minutes, which in my opinion was stupid but I couldn't change his mind.

“Baby do we have everything?” Henry asked me as he rolled the last suitcase into his garage. I glanced around the living room and kitchen finding nothing.

“Yeah, I think so,” I said, grabbing the last bag off of the counter, turning off the lights behind me.

“Bye Snowy. Love you.” I said before shutting the door behind me. I put the bag in the passenger seat with me.

“You ready?” He asked me to start the car and pull out the garage.

“Yeah, I am. I don’t know why you want to leave at 10 at night. You know how stupid that is right? I mean it’s going to be pitch black outside and I’m not trying to get lost in the middle of nowhere.”

“Shush babe I got this.” He said while turning up the radio. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

***

_The feel of his lips on mine was unexplainable, our tongues mixing our spit together I reached over to turn the light off. I returned my hands back to his face, he slowly walked me back to the hotel bed. I fell on my back, receiving most of the pressure of his weight. I gripped at his hair as he trailed kisses down my neck, I felt his hands reach for the bottom of my shirt pulling it up I shifted up so he could take it off he then swiftly unclipped my bra and threw it behind him._

_I let out a chuckle when he winked at me. I reached for his shirt and tugged it over his head. It was hard to see him in the darkroom but I like the lights off. The light coming from the street leaking through the window gave me enough sight, he looked so fine right now his abs were prominent in the light. He took off his jeans before leaning over me again pulling me in another kiss, I spread my legs so he could settle in between them he thrust against me making me twitch. His hand lowered to my clit rubbing me in small circles,_

_“Oh shit,” I whispered with a moan, holding on his neck for support he increased his pace. I bucked up into him as he sucked on my neck probably giving me a hickey._

_“Want me to keep going?” he asked, still kissing my neck._

_“Mmhmm.” I hummed as he trailed his lips up to mine. This time more passionately he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards the edge of the bed. He pulled one of my legs over his shoulder, he took off his boxers and leaned over me positioning his dick at my entrance pushing in slowly. I winced as he entered me,_

_“I’m sorry baby. Just relax for me, okay?” He muttered softly. Kissing my neck I blew out a puff of air trying to relax my muscles. I nodded._

_“Okay,” I whispered. He pushed all the way into me and paused waiting for me to adjust. I burst into a sweat I felt a droplet roll down my face,_

_“Shit… Henry, it’s been a while... Just give me a second.” I winced out. I felt like I was a virgin again. His dick was thick in width. I haven't had it in 6 months._

***

I woke up with a small groan, my eyes snapped open and I glanced in my surroundings Henry wasn’t in the car. Which was good. I realized we were at a gas station, I grimaced as I shifted my body stretching my limbs. I sighed in annoyance,

“Damn I need to get laid. Or something.” I muttered to myself. Maybe I can call the cute guy from the bar. This wasn’t the first wet dream I had with him in it, this was the 3rd time this week. I glanced out the window and Henry was walking back to the car with 2 plastic bags in his hands, he got in and placed the bags in the middle console.

“Hey, baby. Did you sleep well?” he asked, looking at me. I nodded.

“Yeah, I did. What time is it?” I said with a small smirk,

“1:25 in the morning. We have 3 hours left before we make it to the hotel.”

“Oh okay. What did you get?”

“Gummy worms, condoms I also got us some drinks and some more chips. Do you have to pee?”  
“Yeah. Why did you get condoms?” I asked looking in the bag. He shrugged his shoulder,

“Because why not? Now go pee so we can get going. Do you want me to go with you?"

“No, I'm fine Henry. I’ll be right back.” I said getting out of the car. Making my way to the gas station entry.

End of chapter 9…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut scene is not my best (it was one of my first attempts) but this is just a filler lol, I hope y'all ready for the shitshow that's about to happen! don't forget to leave a comment so I can know what I need to fix! Much love x


	10. X

We arrived at the hotel around 6:30 in the morning, the air was still foggy from the morning mist. I was awake the whole ride which was 3 hours. I was dead tired so was Henry, we both got out of the car and grabbed our bags in the trunk and made our way in the hotel.

“Hi welcome to Hampton Inn. How may I help you?” The young lady asked from behind the desk in the large lobby.

“I need a room with a king-sized bed. Just for the night. Can you extend our check out time to like 3 pm? Will that cost extra?” He asked, glancing at the computer in front of the woman. She nodded.

“Yes, it does cost extra to have an extended check out time. Are you in the Hampton Inn rewards program?” 

“Yes, I am.” He said handing her the rewards card. She accepted it and typed on the computer,

“Where are you all heading?” She asked with a smile reaching over to the printer grabbing a few sheets of paper,

“To my parents' house in Petersburg, Virginia. I haven’t been there in years,” He said with a small grin glancing in my direction.

“Oh okay. You guys are about 1 and a half from there. I need your driver's license and a form of payment. Your rewards took off 75 dollars. Your total is now 135.” She said looking up from the computer handing him the rewards card back. Henry took out his wallet and handed her his I.D. 

“Alright, Zack Miller here is your change and your receipt. Your room number will be 305. Here is your room key.” She said sliding over the paper with the room key and his change.

“Thank you.” He said, grabbing the thing off of the counter and moving towards the elevator.

“Enjoy your stay.” She said with a smile. I returned the smile and followed Henry.

“Zack. Huh. Nice name.” I started with a grin as I pressed the up button on the elevator.

“Yeah that’s my name sugar,” he said with a wink. 

“I know that. Why did you pick the name then?”

“I liked the name. It was the name of my first dog and I wanted something that didn't relate to my real name. Why is your name Charlotte?” I thought for a second. I’m not sure how I got that name,

“I don’t know. Ray decided to call me that when I started killing people, he said that I reminded him of a Charlotte he knew when he was younger. But he never told me who that lady was to him. But I never questioned him because he was always uncomfortable about it.” I explained. I obviously kept the real reason to myself, I wasn't going to tell him just yet. I wasn't sure how he was going to react. The elevator was at our floor it opened with a small ding noise we both stepped in and he pressed the correct floor,

“Oh okay. I wonder who you reminded him of.” He said with curiosity,

“Me too,” I muttered softly. Looking at the elevator ceiling, the elevator reached the correct floor and we both walked to the room. He swiped the card and entered the darkroom. I entered behind him and turned on the light, placing my bag on the floor next to the bed.

“Are you going to shower?” He asked to take off his shoes.

“I’ll shower later on today. I’m going to change into my pajamas and lay down.'' I said, taking my t-shirt and shorts out of my bag and placing it on the bed. 

“Okay,” he said before going into the bathroom.

I stripped down to my underwear and put my t-shirt and shorts on, I grabbed my phone from my purse and turned on the flashlight and used it to see if there were any bedbugs. There weren't any. I turned off my flashlight and peeled back the covers and laid in the bed. I needed to text Ray the recent events that happened so he’s not flipping out when he gets to my house on Sunday.

**‘Hey, Manchester. I had to relocate to Henry’s house because of reasons that I cannot explain at the moment. Henry and I will be in Petersburg, Virginia for 3 days, we’ll be back on Friday if you need me or Henry before then just call me.’**

I sent the text waiting for Henry to get out of the bathroom. About 5 minutes later Henry walked into the room with some pajama pants on but he was shirtless. He looked at me and smirked as he dried his hair with the towel, the sun was starting to rise, sunlight was peeking through the small gaps in the curtains shining on him. He threw the towel in the chair that was in front of the desk and slid in the bed beside me, he took my phone out of my hand and placed it on the nightstand, reaching over and turned off the light. He wrapped an arm around my waist making me roll over on my side. Now facing him. I looked at him, his face flushed. I could tell he was tired. I placed my hand on his cheek rubbing my thumb under his eye. His eyes fluttered close as I rubbed his cheek,

“Go to sleep Henry. I can drive tomorrow.” I muttered softly. He nodded and pecked me on my forehead,

“Okay baby. Sweet dreams love.” He whispered, pulling me closer to his chest. I wrapped my arm around his bare torso and laid my head on the pillow.

And drifted off to sleep.

\---

I woke up with a start. My eyes quickly scanned the bright hotel room when I realized I was with Henry I calmed down a bit. I took a few deep breaths and sighed. I needed to really manage my anxiety levels, it's not fun waking up thinking you're still living in a rat-infested abandoned building. I still have nightmares sometimes, I stretched my limbs and kicked Henry in the process.

“Oh, shit, my bad,” I muttered sleepily, sinking myself deeper in the warm sheets, curling next to Henry. His warm body felt good in this cold hotel room. I looked over his shoulder and glanced at the digital clock. It was well after 1 in the afternoon, we had about 5 hours left of the road till we got to his parents' home. I let out a low sigh as I pulled myself away from his warm embrace, I sat up and grabbed my phone off the charger and turned it on. Numerous missing calls and text messages popped up,

_‘Please forgive me. I’m sorry.’_

_‘Where are you?!’_

_‘You’re not answering my calls!! Where the hell is you?!’_

_‘You're with Henry aren’t you? Leave that piece of shit alone. He’s no good for you! I am. Rachel, please answer my call. Or at least respond.’_

I sighed after I read the messages he sent me. I deleted the messages and blocked his contact, he was insane. I grabbed some clothes out of my bag and made my way to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and undressed as it warmed up once I was undressed. I got in and took a quick shower, I felt more awake when I stepped out the shower and began drying off my wet skin. I put on some blue jeans with a bluish-green flannel with a white tank top under it. I wanted to look more relaxed and less threatening than what I usually wear. I brushed my teeth and left the bathroom, I took my things and put my stuff back in my bag. I glanced at Henry. He was still sleeping in the bed in the same position I left him 20 minutes ago. I walked over his sleeping figure and studied his face. I know Tyler is crazy but is my trusted partner really Henry? The person I trusted my life with? I know he is who he says he is no doubt. I had to believe in something positive because if I lived in doubt I would never get anywhere in life.

I rubbed the top of his head and nudged him awake,

“Sleepyhead. Wake up.” I said in a singing tone, he groaned and shifted, stretching his body.

“Good morning baby. What time is it?” He asked yawning in the process. I chuckled and looked at the clock,

“Actually it's afternoon silly. It’s 2 in the afternoon.” I said looking down at him. He looked up at me and smiled.

“You look, beautiful baby.”

“Thank you, Henry. C’mon get dressed Henry we have places to be.” I said pulling him up by the arm. He stood up and towers over me leaning down to kiss me but I deflected and shook my head.

“No, no, no brush your teeth first. Ya nasty.” I replied. He sighed and went to his bag and grabbed his toiletries bag. As soon as Henry entered the bathroom my phone rang as if on cue, I rushed to my phone and it was Ray. I smiled answered it quickly,

“Hey,” I answered.

_“Hey, thanks for letting me know where you were going. I’m going to be looking deeper into Terry Lancer’s life so I can get something gathered for y'all when you guys come back.”_

“No problem Ray. I have Lancer’s address. I'll text it to you. I know he has a general idea of who and Jason Dean is, he is the closest to Jason. Terry is his sponsor.”

 _“Okay. Alright. Send me his address and keep me updated if anything happens while you are out of town.”_ He said with a serious tone towards the end of his sentence.

“I will,” I said in a clear tone.

_“Have fun and stay safe Rae.”_

“Thank you,” I said with a small smile. The nickname he called me gave me great memories,

 _“Bye-bye.”_ He said before hanging up. Henry walked back into the room as I hung up.

End of chapter 10…


	11. XI

“Who were you talking to?” Henry asked me with a little malice in his voice. I ignored his tone and answered,

“Boss. He called me and let me know that he was looking deeper into Terry Lancer.” I said, His features softened and he gave me a grin.

“Alright. Now can I give you a kiss?” He said in a motherly tone. I gave him a small grin and grabbed his the way simpler than closer to me,

“Yes you can,” I said he grabbed my shoulders and slowly pushed me down on the bed. It wasn't long before his lips were pressed against mine. I moaned softly as our kiss deepened. I began pulling on his hair trying to get his face closer to mine. He trailed his lips down my jaw to my neck. I moaned as he gave me a hickey. 

“Henry I just took a shower you can't be doing all this to me. We have to go to your parents house by 6:30 so we can't be doing all this before we meet your parents. That would be so awkward I don't want to deal with that. ” I said it with sarcasm. He gave me a look and rolled his eyes.

“Baby you're killing me. Can’t I give your body attention? We both need it. My parents can wait a few more hours I'm sure. They won't mind.” He insisted with a hopeful voice I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him from kissing me. I gave him a stern look. I was not going to let him alter my decisions. He sighed and rolled off of me giving my ass cheek a squeeze before he got up and put his watch on.

“No. My body does not need attention. Can we get packed so we can go?” I said as I stood up and fixed my shirt, I knew I was lying about what I said about my body doesn't need attention. It does but I'm not going to tell him that cuz he’ll get all over me and I don't think I can go that far yet. Especially with him. 

“Oh if my parents ask you how we met. Just tell him something close to the truth, we don't want to tell him that we met in a crossfire between two gangs in downtown New York. that would be awkward.” A little offended I rolled my eyes. I understand what he's saying because his parents don't know that like he's a Hitman but like why are you telling me to tell the truth? 

“What's that supposed to mean?” I am slightly offended. he gave me a look that made me know that he was already a little annoyed, based on his face you probably thought I was overreacting but I was genuinely offended.

“That's not what I mean. It's just complicated because my parents don't know that I don't kill people for a living. You know I told him that I was a secretary at a law firm, not a hitman. So I want to get the story straight before we blabber it out with different answers. I don't wane3t them to be suspicious because they're already a little bit.” Explain Ashley knotted. I just know what it was saying but I don't know maybe I was in my feelings show I said this,

“Okay. I'll make sure to not tell him a lie.” I started with an attitude.

“I'm sorry baby. Okay? I didn't mean it like that.” He said looking at me sincerely. I just rolled my eyes. Something in his eyes clicked. He was angry, definitely mad. I quickly shut my mouth and looked away. He roughly grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him,

“I said I was sorry… Don’t get mad at me over some petty  _ bullshit _ , it’s not that big of a deal. If you keep that attitude at my parent's house I will have to fix it myself. Understand?” He said harshly his eyes were boring into mine waiting for my response.

“I understand,” I whispered quietly. He loosened his grip on my jaw.

“Good,” he said pecking my lips. Then he turned around to gather his things. I looked at him a little shocked, I also didn’t expect to be a little turned on. 

***

I drove about 2 and a half hours before Henry took the wheel for the rest of the way. The sun was almost setting when we reached his childhood home, the home from the outside looked warm and inviting. The front yard was beautiful. The walkway to the front door was lined with colorful flowers, an American flag hanging in the post on the porch. It reminded me of the homes on the front pages of a living well magazine, Henry turned off the car and paused.

“Are you ready to meet my parents?” He asked with a bright smile. I could tell he was nervous, and so was I. He combed through his hair it was different from what he usually did with it, his hair was flowing freely around his head not slick back with hair gel-like it usually was. I nodded in response.

“Yeah. I just hope they like me.” I said looking at his childhood home. I felt a little envy bubble up in my stomach, I was jealous of the family he had. It wasn’t fair that me and my sister didn’t get a white picket fence family when I was younger. I never understood how she and I got the short end of the stick.

“I’m sure they'll love you.” He said, placing a hand on my shoulder pulling me out of my daze. I nodded.

“Okay let's go,” I said before opening the door and stepping out of the car. He got out on the other side and shut the door.

“We can leave our bags here. Until we find out where we are going to sleep because more people are going to be coming over later tonight.” He said with a chuckle which made me laugh as we walked to the front door. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later a mid-aged older white woman opened the door with a bright smile,

“Ohh, Zack! Son, I missed you!” His mom exclaimed, wrapping him in a hug, and Zak patted her back softly.

“I missed you too mama. This woman right here is my girlfriend Rachel.” Henry said. His mom turned her attention to me with a bright smile. She quickly pulled me in a bone-crushing hug.

“Oh, Rachel I heard so much about you! Zack could not stop talking about you the last time he was here. You’re more beautiful than I imagined!” She said brightly. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” I said with a smile. Henry went into the house leaving me out here with his mom.

“You’re way nicer than his ex. I knew he needed a little chocolate in his mix.” She whispered in my ear with a laugh behind it finally letting me go from the tight hug. I knew she meant well,

“Oh! Just call me Joy sweetie. Making me feel old calling me ma’am.” She said jokingly, guiding me in her warm house, closing the door behind her.

“Oh! You could take off your shoes here? That would be nice. And before you ask you two will be sleeping in Zack’s old room upstairs.” I nodded and towed off my shoes. I glanced over at Henry and he was blushing.

“Really? Why is my room?” He asked, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Because when your cousins come over they will be staying in the guestrooms and the basement.”

“How many of your cousins are coming over?” I asked. I wasn’t sure if I was ready to meet 5 more people.

“Just 3 more people and their wives and husband. They will be coming later tonight and tomorrow we will be having a barbeque and movie night.” joy said brightly, making me smile. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch. My gaze caught the photos of Henry when he was younger. He looked funny as a kid. I wasn’t going to tell him though. 

“Who’s in my home?!” A deep loud voice boomed, coming from the basement I assume.

“Oh, honey! It’s just Zack and his girlfriend.” Joy yelled in the direction of the basement, a deep chuckle came from him as he climbed the steps. Heap heard through the kitchen with a grin on his face, 

“Son! It’s so nice to see you!” his dad said walking past me and pulling Henry in a hug, family patting his back. I sat there awkwardly listening to henry and his dad talked,

“Nice to see you too dad. This woman right here is my girlfriend Rachel, we have been dating for 2 years now.” I heard Henry say I stood up and gave his dad a warm smile. I held out my hand to shake him.

“Hi. It's nice to meet you, Rachel. I’m Bruce Miller. An ex-marine was there for 30 years.” He said in a stone-cold tone giving my hand a tentative shake. I could tell he was uncomfortable with my presence. I placed my hand to my side when the pathetic ‘hand-shake’ was over. Bruce looked at Henry, completely forgetting my existence.

“Zack, what happened to you and Mary? She was a good woman,” he asked Henry seriously. I felt the tension rise in the room, I glanced at Joy and she whispered a quiet ‘sorry’. I turned my attention back to Henry and Bruce.

“Dad, our relationship ended 5 years ago. You know this.” Henry explained to his father.

“I remember zack. I just don't understand why you are with Rachel.” his dad said with disgust.

“Because I like her. Is that an issue for **_you_ ** ?!” Henry asked, almost yelling his hand balled up into fists as he glared at Bruce.

“Yes, it  _ is _ . Never in my 50 years of living that my only son would run off with someone out of your race!” Bruce's voice boomed. I silently watched the argument on the inside I was fuming, I was thinking his dad was going to be some nice old mad but no. He’s a racist prick. I heard JOy gasp in the background.

“Bruce! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Joy exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder. But Bruce ignored her.

“So all the time I talked about her you didn't have an issue with her,” Henry said defiantly.

“Well, you never told me that she was a fucking darkie!” Bruce said with a disgusted glare in my direction.

“Don’t you talk about my girlfriend that way!” Henry yelled in my defense. He stepped nose to nose with Bruce pointing a finger in his face.

“I swear to fuking god if you ever I mean  _ ever  _ disrespect me or my woman again just because of her race you will never see me or  _ her _ again.  _ I put that on my life _ .” He said with a stern voice, Burce was stunned at Henry's reaction then he cleared his throat to mask his look of shock. HE nodded his head. Henry stepped back and made his way towards me and grabbed my arm pulling me to the front door he opened it and guided me outside. He glared at his dad before shutting the front door.

End of chapter 11...


	12. XII

“Baby I’m so sorry you had to see that. You don’t understand how pissed off I am right now, I can’t believe he would say some shit like that! I want to go back in there and punch him in the  _ face _ .” Henry grumbled his fists balled up pacing around the front lawn. The air was growing colder since the sun had gone down, I held my arms to my chest trying to block out the cold but it wasn't helping. I slowly approached him and grabbed his balled-up fist then I wrapped him in a hug, he slowly wrapped his arms around me.

“Honey it’s alright. Trust me I’ve heard worse from people.” I muttered.

“But it’s different from my dad, you know? I wanted my family to like you so you can feel like you belong somewhere. I thought that he would like you, I really did. And now I feel like a complete ass hole because I brought you here.” He said with slight sadness with a little anger. I nodded understanding,

“I get it, Zack. I wish your dad wasn’t stubborn but we can’t help that. I really like your mom. She's really sweet.” I said trying to make him feel better. I looked up at him, giving him a warm smile.

“Yeah, she doesn't really care who I’m with. Do you want to stay here? We don’t have to if you don't feel safe.” Henry asked me. I shook my head and rubbed his back. I felt a little warmer now that he was closer to me. 

“I’m fine. We're fine Henry. I think I can deal with your dad for 2 more days. Plus I’m not going anywhere so your dad will have to deal with me.” I stated firmly. He let go of me and leaned down to kiss me. He pulled away and gave me a bright smile,

“This is why I’m with  _ you, _ Rachel. You’re so smart, persistent, strong, sexy, and do all of that with a confident stride. You're so beautiful.” He said with a sweet smile looking me in the eyes. I grinned and kissed his cheek,

“That’s so sweet Henry! I mean Zack. That's kinda weird to call you that but… thank you.” I said softly I was really touched by what he said. It made me appreciate him more,

“Oh… I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know why I caught an attitude. I apologize.” I added sheepishly avoiding his gaze,

“Sweetie it's fine. Plus I don’t like my name either sometimes I kinda forget that my name is Zack so I feel you. But are you sure you want to stay here?” 

“Yeah I’m sure,” I said with a smile. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the wet grass. I was a little irritated by his father and the fact that both our socks were wet.

“C’mon let's get our bags then.” He said dragging me to the car.

***

After the cousins arrived it was a loud reunion, all of his relatives liked me besides his father one of his cousins is gay and is married to a man and he is really sweet I can tell we will be friends in the near future. Currently, it was 3 am the house was finally quiet and everyone was asleep but me. Henry was fast asleep, lightly snoring behind me, his face buried in my shoulder and his arm circling my waist. I felt slightly smothered by the closeness but I knew he was tired. I’m restless. I’m tired but my brain is too active going at the speed of light. After a few moments I realized I had to pee, I slowly move Henry's arm off of my waist then he began shifting,

“Baby where are you going?” He muttered sleepy, his voice was hoarse from the lack of sleep.

“To the bathroom,” I whispered before getting up. The springs in the bed creaked from my sudden movements.

“Alright. Don't take too long.” He muttered. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I slowly opened the door and walked across the hallway to the bathroom, I did my business, washed my hands, and made my way across the hallway back to his room.

I gently closed the door behind me and laid back next to Henry, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He must have sensed something was h\up cause then he asked,

“What’s wrong?” He asked, I shocked my head.

“Nothing. I can’t sleep.”

“Is it because of…” I shook my head,

“No, it’s not. I’m not losing sleep over your father.” I snapped. I wasn’t worried about his ass.

“Then what is it, baby?” He asked just as softly, I sighed and turned around to face him.

“I just- I don’t know, I wish I had a family to visit or to call. I used to enjoy a family like yours when I was younger. I never understood why my life sucked. I grew up being told that my family hated me and my sister that’s why we were in the system. When I was 16 Vanessa and I ran away, then I got into contract killings when I was 18 because I needed to stop selling my body for money. When Manchester asked me I took the offer.” I said in a tired tone, he nodded and then gave me a questioning look.

“Wait so how did you meet Ray?” He asked brushing his fingers in my hair, I sighed and looked at the wall behind him. I knew this question would come up sooner than later.

“When I was a prostitute. He was a client of mine for about 6 months before he asked me to work with him when he found out that I was homeless.” He looked at me wide-eyed.

“So y'all actually…. Screwed?” He asked me slowly. I could tell he was confused, I nodded.

“Yeah, we did more than a few times,” I said, He looked at me shocked,

“What? He paid me well.” I was a little offended.

“Wow. y'all have a deeper history than I thought. So do yall still mess around? If so I’m going to have a nice chat with him.” He said in a dark tone. I smacked his arm lightly,

“No you will not kill Ray, he's our boss. And to your question, a little bit after he hired me we did fuck around for a while until I met Jay. He was my first love. We both love each other but never pursued a relationship, that was like 3 almost 4 years ago. We don't see each other like that anymore, we are best friends now. So don’t think anything is happening between us.” I explained in a serious tone, not saying we are in a relationship yet but I don't want him to think I'm cheating on him. He nodded. I could tell he was staring at me in the darkness.

“I get it. I won't kill him, but you will get the family you always wanted. You deserve it and my family will be yours when we get married.” He said I could tell he was trying to make me feel better. I smiled,

“Your silly Henry. You are thinking way too far ahead. Thank you for listening… I was afraid to tell you because I wasn’t sure if you would judge me or something.” he shook his head. I could tell by the movement of his head. He placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed my eyebrow,

“No. I will never judge you. You know that. When you meet me I made your life better. Didn't I?” He asked. I could tell he was smirking,

“Sure,” I said with sarcasm, he kissed my forehead and pulled my head under his chin, and rested his chin on my head,

“C’mon baby sleep. I'll watch over you.” He muttered. That reminded me of what I said to Vanessa when we were cold and hungry under a bridge in the middle of New York City.

_ “Thank you.” _

End of chapter 12…


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Rachel aka Charlotte meets her lovely boss Ray Manchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene this chapter ;)

**7 years ago**

I sat in the well-populated bar waiting for a new client to show up. I glanced at my watch. It was 10 minutes till 11 pm that’s the time he was going to meet me. I had no idea who he was or what he looked like. My pimp told me that the new client would pay double for my time. He’s probably some old white rich man who thinks he's still young.

I slowly slipped on the fruity cocktail. I needed some liquid courage because if he wasn’t slightly attractive I needed to be drunk. I glanced behind me towards the entrance when it was 5 minutes till 11, a few men had their gazes on me. I noticed a few of them were my clients but I didn't pay any mind to them. I was a little excited to meet this new client, especially since he’s paying me to double. I never saw myself being a prostitute but it's the only thing keeping me and my sister afloat,

I glanced at my watch again at 11:00 on the dot. Suddenly someone walked up and sat in the barstool next to me. I took a quick peek at him, he was very attractive. Clean shave, he smelled nice, he looked overall well put together the aura he gave off was like he didn't belong in this club. Most of the customers here are low lives, not rich, expensive-looking like this strange man is, he looked very intimidating. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a serial killer. The attractive, nice, caring guy that could kill you in an instant. But I was thinking way too much. There was no interaction between us for the first few moments until I spoke, the club was loud so I placed my hand on his shoulder leaning to whisper in his ear.

“Hey. Are you the guy who asked for my services? You look around here.” I whispered in his ear. I wasn’t entirely sure if it was him, I would be disappointed but I could still get his number.

“Yes, I am. My name is Ray.” He said with a grin, showing off his white teeth. His blue eyes piercing mine. He held out his hand for me to shake, I shook his hand and returned the smile. Finally, the music began to quiet down and I could stop whispering in his ear,

“My name is Rachel. So what are you looking for to pay extra for my time?” I asked with a smirk. This was new. This Ray guy was fucking hot, I might actually enjoy fucking him. 

“Well I haven't had it in a while and I needed to let out some pent-up frustration. I’m not looking for anything extra like that just regular good sex.” He said with a joking tone. I let out a short laugh,

“Okay. Well, why you, such an attractive man need to pay a woman like me to have sex?” I questioned. 

“I wanted to try something different. Plus the woman I'm usually with doesn't really satisfy me, they are too boring. I really like dark skin women.” He said, I was slightly offended,

“So what. Are we a fantasy to you?” I asked, not amused. These white men get it twisted. They think back women are an exotic object to fuck. He quickly shook his head with wide eyes.

“No! Not at all. It’s not like that. I was just trying to flatter you.” He said with a smile. I could tell he was a little bit embarrassed.

“It’s fine. Now let's go to the motel.” I said, pushing my drink towards the bartender and stood up. He placed his hand on my shoulder halting my movements,

“No. My place.” He stated. I shook my head.

“My boss would kill me if I went to my client's home, especially if they were new.”

“Why not?” 

“Because my pimp doesn't want his girls getting killed by men. Then he would get less business in the club, and at the motel they ensure my safety with cameras cause some of these men are crazy.” I replied a little nervously. I’ve never been to a client's house, most of them had wives or children at home. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Rachel. I would rather go to my place than some nasty ass hotel. No offense to you or your boss.” I sighed and nodded,

“Alright. Lead the way.” He grabbed my hand and led me out of the club.

\---

We slowly pulled up to his home. It was nice, it was one of those remodeled abandoned condos he pulled in front of his door and turned off his car. We both stepped out and headed to his front door. He quickly unlocked the front door and let me in. I stepped into his warm house and it smelled and looked nice. The lights were on, from the looks of it he was expecting me. He looked single considering the minimalist design he has going on. Maybe his wife or girlfriend is at work or on a trip. This was way better than the hotel across from the bar. As soon as the door closed I was pinned against it, his hands gripped on my waist.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered in my ear in a husky tone, his hot breath fanning on my cheek. I nodded.

“Yes,” I replied. He pressed his lips against mine caressing my hips, I moaned when his tongue entered my mouth he tasted like sweet candy. It was no exaggeration he tasted like a lollipop, in the 2 years, I never felt comfortable kissing my clients they are old nasty men. Ray is young, hot, and kinda scary looking. I don't think I want to be on his bad side. His caresses were gentle and very patient. He wasn't rushing into things. I know I’m a prostitute but I don’t like sex that’s painful but all I’m working for is the money so I have to deal with it. Sometimes I come home with bruises and Vanessa always tells me to stop doing this but she doesn't understand that we need the money. 

I threaded my fingers through his hair as we made out, he pulled up my dress exposing my underwear. I wrapped my arm around his neck and jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me against the door rocking his hips against mine making us both moan in pleasure, he stepped back pulling me away from the door, and walked to a back room. He carefully laid me on his bed before he undressed, I sat up and unzipped my dress. I tried not to stare as he took off his clothes. Once he was fully naked he sat next to me and placed a hand on my thigh. I knew what he wanted, 

“I got you, Ray,” I said moving down in between his legs. I grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times before I wrapped my lips around him then I lowered my head until it was touching the back of my throat. I heard him moan deeply. He grabbed my ponytail, I moved my head up and down his shaft slowly. He guided my head with his hand increasing the pace,

“Ahh shit. Keep going baby.” He grunted in between his deep pants. I hummed in response as I sucked his cock. He tightened his grip on my ponytail and shuttered. I knew he was probably close to his release. Then he suddenly pulled my lips off his dick, I looked up at him in slight confusion he grabbed my elbow and pulled me off my knees. He reached behind me and unclipped my bra, I pulled down my underwear and smirked. His face was flushed and he was panting, his blue eyes were darker. 

He pulled me down on the bed with him. I landed on top of him pulling me in a deep kiss, I propped myself on my elbows hovering over him. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a condom and slipped it on, I slowly lowered myself on him. I grunted as he stretched my hole, he was well endowed and I wasn't complaining. When our hips met I took a deep breath trying not to tense my muscles, I slowly moved my hips up and then down, I moaned as his dick brushed my g-spot I placed my hands on his chest adjusting my weight onto him as I increased my pace.

“Oh fuck…” I whispered. He grunted in response, he thrusts his hips up to meet mine. Not halting his movements he rolled over on top of me, I was now on my back. He pounded into me making me squeeze his bicep, he buried his face in my neck and moaned deeply. Gripping my waist in his hands, I sighed softly and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he fucked me. I was really enjoying myself in this moment, 

“I’m close.” He grunted in my ear. I nodded and closed my eyes, it wasn’t long before he reached his climax. He kept thrusting into me until I reached mine which was soon after his,

He relaxed his body and fell on top of me. The only thing that could be heard was our deep intakes of breath, we laid there for a while until our heart rates slowed down. He pushed up himself on his elbows and pulled out of me slowly and laid next to me, I slowly sat up ready to put my clothes on but he pulled me down against him.

“Can you lay with me a bit?” He asked. I nodded. I knew I had to agree because I was trying to get paid tonight, so I laid with him. He pulled the covers over our naked bodies and pulled my back into him, his arm was wrapped around my waist and his face tucked in my shoulder.

“That was really good,” he whispered softly. Massaging my breast in his hand,

“You’re welcome,” I replied with amusement. We laid in complete silence for a few minutes,

“Can I take a shower?” I asked. I didn’t want to go home reeking of sex, my sister would be so uncomfortable. I don’t want to put her in that position. She's already down with the flu. I hope she's asleep before I get home. So I can get her medicine I needed a few extra dollars to get the proper antibiotics,

“Yeah. you can. Just let me get you a towel and rag.” He said before getting up, throwing away the used condom, and walking to the hallway. I stared at his ass as he walked away. I couldn't help it. I was hoping he wouldn't come back with a gun and a rope, he kinda made me feel uneasy. He walked back in with a towel and rag in his hand.

“Here you go.” He said with a grin as he handed it to me,

“Thank you,” I said with a bright smile. I haven't had a real shower in a while, I obviously take showers but the community showers in Brooklyn are creepy and disgusting.

“No problem. Here's a bar of soap.” He said handing me a small bar of soap that was wrapped in plastic. I was not offended at the gesture, if I had a stranger in my house I would give them a hotel soap too.

I gave him a smile before I entered his bathroom, I placed the items he gave me on the sink and turned on the shower. I grabbed my rag and bar of soap and stepped into the shower.

\---

I wasn't in the shower for long because I didn't want to make his water bill high. But I was in there long enough that I could get myself clean, I was drying myself off now. I wrapped the towel under my arms to cover my naked body. I entered his room. He was dressed in the same outfit he wore before sitting on his bed. My clothes were neatly placed on the bed. I pulled the towel off of my body and got dressed. When I was done I sat on his bed and put my heels back on, I glanced at him holding out my hand waiting for the cash. He chuckled,

“It’s in your purse, silly.” He said with amusement I rolled my eyes playfully and grabbed my purse and opened it. I pulled out 300 dollars. I looked at him a little shocked. Usually, an hour is 40 bucks. I was here for 2 hours so it would be only 80 dollars. Even if he was paying double he would only have to pay about 160/170 dollars.

“Oh. I can’t take this.” I said handing him back a hundred dollar bill, he refused to accept it.

“I’m giving you 2 hundred extra for the inconvenience and great sex. Do you need a ride home?” He asked. I looked at him hesitantly. I wasn’t sure if I wanted him to know where I lived, so I shook my head.

“No, I’m fine. I need to head back to the club before it closes”, I was not looking forward to a beating from my pimp.

“How then?” He asked giving me a questioning look,

“I’ll take the bus,” I said making my way out of his room,

“The bus stops running at 10 pm. I’m sure you know that.”

“Well, I'll walk then,” I replied by unlocking his front door and stepping out into the cold autumn night. 

“No. I'm not letting you walk out here alone, I’m going to make sure you don’t get kidnapped or something.” I rolled my eyes annoyed,

“Why do you give a fuck where I go?! Just let me be!” I exclaimed, stomping off onto the sidewalk. In the directic of the club, Ray was already getting on my nerves. Most men I sleep with don’t care where I go after they get their relief, why does he care about where I’m going? 

“Because I’m a gentleman!” He replied. Ignored him and kept walking to my destination, I was about 4 blocks from his house then he pulled up next to me in a car. And rolled down the window,

“Rachel, can you get in the car?” I heard him ask. I continued walking ignoring him, 

“Can you leave me alone?” 

“Can’t do that. Until your home. Either you get in the car or you’ll have to pay me gas because I’m going to follow you until you get home.” I paused and turned towards him, he had a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and walked to his car,

“Fine,” I grumbled as I opened the door. 

—- 

“How much did he pay you?” My pimp asked me. He was slouched in the old ass office chair that was behind an old wooden carved desk. He was wearing a jumpsuit that was about 10 years old, he was a fat old white man who is a diabetic. 

“200 dollars,” I replied. He gave me a glare and threw bills in my face. 

“Alright. You got 60 back. Get out my face.” He grumbled, I picked up the cash and rushed out of the room. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, I stuffed the bills in my purse and left the club. I walked outside and met Ray at his car,

“You okay?” He asked. I glared at him and got in the passenger seat, 

“Okay…” he trailed off and started the car.

“Where do you live?” 

“In Havenwood. It’s about 10 minutes from here, just hop on the highway and head east. Then get off at exit 23,” I explained. He glanced at me confused, 

“That neighborhood was evacuated like 4 years ago. How are you living there?” 

“It’s complicated. And none of your business.” He sucked his cheek and nodded. 

“Touché.” 

It was completely silent the whole way to my house. Until he spoke,

“Rachel, can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure,” I replied clearly sarcastically. 

“How long have you been a prostitute?” He asked pulling into my neighborhood,

“2 years. Since I was 16.” 

“Wait so you're 18?”

“Yeah.” 

“So your pimp let you work underage?!” He exclaimed. I quickly shook my head.

“No. I told him I was 18. And he didn’t ask any questions after that.” I said looking out the window, I was ashamed of myself because I couldn’t get a legit job because I don’t have a diploma. It was too late for me to go back to school because Vanessa is in high school now trying to get through that. 

“You can stop right here,” I said. He slowed down and looked around the area, it was an empty lot full of tall grass. But behind that was an abandoned apartment that I lived in. 

“Thank you Ray,” I said before getting out of his car,

“No  _ thank you _ for a great night. I'll see you again soon.” He said with a bright smile. I grinned and shut the door,

End of chapter 13...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I love them together. Let me know your thoughts!


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W Mentions of rape.

Still 7 years ago

**About 7 months later**

“Rachel are you ready?!” I heard one of my ‘co-workers’ yell from the entrance of the club's locker room, I was busy getting dressed in a bright pink 2 piece crop top. The bright colors looked good on my dark skin, tonight was easy. All I had to do was give people lap dances for money and I gotta keep it. I was really happy about it.

“Almost!” I yelled back. I looked at myself in the dirty mirror, I was getting fewer hours of sleep and it was starting to show around my eyes. Then my mind flashed to Ray. It’s been a while since I heard from him, I wasn’t too concerned but a little curious because he did go from calling for me every other night to now nothing. I know he's not dead. Hopefully not... I need his check.

I finished my makeup and left the musty locker room, the club was packed by the looks of the crowd. I was already exhausted. I painted a grin on my face and made my way to the other side of the club that had private dancing booths, 

“So who's up?” I asked Jamie who was a friend of mine. She glanced up from the clipboard and glanced at her watch.

“You are up in 5 minutes in booth 4. Then me in about 15 minutes in booth 7, and then Sarah at 11 pm. Then after that, you have a few more to do then your Scott free at 1 am.” She said with a grin, I winked at her.

“Alright. Thanks love.” I said as I walked to the booth.

“Oh! Before you go. The person in there specifically asked for you, hopefully, he gives you a lot of cash.” She said with a grin,

“Me too!” I replied.

“Have fun!” I heard her yell. I chuckled and entered the private room. 

It was a dimly lit room with a small red lamp to create a seductive mood. There was a stillhouse of a guy sitting on the expensive-looking couch, he had a hood on so I couldn't see his face.

“How long?” I asked walking further into the room his back was facing me,

“30 minutes,” he replied. I was a little surprised that he requested 30 minutes, the most popular time they request is 10 minutes.

“Must have cost you a lot.” I mused as I placed my hand on his shoulder,

“Yeah, it will. When do we start?” 

“In a few. Here are the rules, no touching unless you have a request. No getting naked either. Keep your hands to yourself. Understand?” I questioned in a serious tone. I needed to make this clear because some men like to get too handsy with the dancers. He ended up being shot because he sexually assaulted a woman.

“Yes. I understand.” The man looked at me with a smirk. I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw who it was sitting on the couch, it was Ray I smirked and sat on his lap.

“So you didn't disappear.” I started with a smirk. He pulled off his hood and gave me a smile,

“No, I didn't. I got busy with work for the past few months and I couldn't see you.” He explained in a low tone using his finger to poke my cheek. I grinned,

“My pimp was kinda mad that I wasn't getting your service. But I'm glad you're here.” I said getting off his lap and slowly unzipped his jacket, his eyes followed my hand he snapped his eyes back up at me giving me a dark look.

“Me too,” he muttered darkly. I grinned and threw his jacket behind the couch. I pressed play on the remote that was on the small table next to the couch, and the bedroom playlist started softly through the speakers. And I started my show.

\---

About 30 minutes later and my time was almost up, I had 5 minutes to spare with Ray. I let out a laugh as I trailed my hands down his shirt as the song ended. His face was beaten red. He has so turned on that it was hilarious,

“You damn tease,” he grumbled. I let out a surprised yelp when he grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. “I should have asked for an hour from the way you're moving.”

“That's not allowed, Ray. I'm sure you know that.” I started threading my fingers through his hair. He buried his face in my neck,

“I'm sure I can make it happen.” He muttered with a chuckle.

“Mmm sure. Now, where's my cash?” I asked, holding out my hand. He shook his head and sighed,

“How would I forget that?” He asked clearly with sarcasm. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet and handed me 200 dollars. I grabbed the money and stuffed it in my bra.

“Thank you,” I said with a grin. “Can you take me home? I get off at 1 am. I'll give you gas money.” I asked him and stood up.

“No problem Rachel. I can take you home I'll be at the bar until your off,”

“Thanks,” I muttered before leaving the booth. Jamie walked up to me with a smirk,

“How'd it go?” She asked with an intrigued look, 

“Great. He paid me a lot, considering the 30 minutes he wanted with me.” she gave me a shocked look.

“Speaking of. Who was the guy that asked for you?” 

“That's for me to know and you to find out,” I replied. She scoffed and walked away, I had a few more private dances to do before I went home. I walked to booth 7 and prepared to dance again,

***

I sighed as I exited the booth. He was a hottie but too noisy and a little bit creepy. I went to the locker room and grabbed my gym bag. I sighed in defeat when I didn't see Ray at the bar, I knew he wouldn't take me home. 

“Just my luck” I muttered as I left the club and walked into the cold midnight air. I shivered at the sudden change in temperature. I shook my head as I walked in the direction of my house. I held my bag closer to my body as I passed one of the alleyways, I let out a breath as I reached the crosswalk. I glanced behind me and no one was following me which was good. Then suddenly a pair of arms grabbed my arm and dragged me to the alleyway, the man knocked my bag out of my grasp. I screamed in horror as I saw the guy pull out a knife, fear crawled up my spine as I saw the murderous look on his face.

“Please…. _ please  _ don't kill me.” I whimpered out as he pinned me against the brick wall.

“I won't kill you unless you give me what I want.” He said darkly using the knife to cut open my dress, my hands shook violently as he cut higher in my dress. 

“I'll give you my money. I- I don't have much but here.” I started reaching into my pocket handing him my 400 dollars. He smacked it out my hand,

“I don't want your money _ whore _ .” He grumbled in anger. Pressing the knife deeper in my stomach,

“Stop it please!” I screamed. I felt my stomach drop when he jutted the knife in my side, I let out a gasp of pain. 

“I will kill you bitch.” He muttered. He pulled the knife out of my stomach and collapsed to the ground blood was dripping out of his chest. I bent down and grabbed the knife the guy had and pointed in the direction he got shot from, the shadow came closer to me. I backed away in fear.

“Hey- hey are you okay?” the man asked me. I quickly registered that it was Ray. I looked at him and he was holding a gun, he quickly stuffed it in his pocket. Is he going to kill me too?

“Yeah, I just- he was about to kill me. Thank you.” I said with a shaky sigh,

“Your bleeding,” he stated as he walked closer to me.

“Yeah, it's nothing I can't fix.”

“Why did you come out here alone?” He asked grabbing the cash and my gym bag off the ground,

“I didn't see you at the bar. I thought you left me so I decided to walk home.” I said, stepping over the guy's dead body.

“I was in the restroom. And I came out here when the bartender told me that you left. C’mon Rachel let's get you home.” Ray said taking off his jacket and putting it across my shoulders, I sniffled trying not to cry.

“Are we going to call the police? He’s dead. What if you get caught? Or I get arrested?” I asked as he guided me to his car.

“Trust me Rachel we’ll be fine. And no we aren't calling the police,” he stated,

“But-” 

“Shhh, baby girl I’ll tell you in the car. If you have any questions you can ask but we have to get in the car first.” He muttered slowly. I shoved at the nickname, it was a weird name. I'm lowkey hoping that he won't call me that again. We made it to his car and he opened the passenger door for me. I got in and placed my gym bag in my lap, he handed me my money and closed the door. I put the money in my wallet and grabbed my phone that was in my bag to text Vanessa.

**‘Hey, Nessa. I'm going to be a little late tonight. Something happened I’ll tell you when I get home if you're still awake. You’ll be happy I can finally get us some more food than crackers and old cheese, we can go shopping tomorrow after you get off of school.’** I sent the text and put my phone in my gym bag. Ray got in on the other side and started the car hanging me the gun,

“Can you put this in the glove compartment without shooting me?” He asked me to raise an eyebrow. I nodded and carefully took the firearm from his hand and put it in his glove compartment that was filled with clips and 2 other guns. I quickly close the compartment and looked at him,

“I don’t think lawyers keep 3 guns in their glove compartment. So who are you really?” I asked, giving him a suspicious look. He sighed and shook his head.

“I am a professional killer. People pay me to kill other people they hate,” He explained. A chill ran down my spine, I knew he was a killer! The way he carries himself he looks like a cold-blooded killer. My hand hovered over the car door, if he was here to kill me then I can jump out of a moving car.

“So am I one of your targets? Are you going to shoot me cold-blooded?!” I exclaimed. I was not going to leave this earth with my sister out here alone. She only 14 years old she can't survive out in these streets,

“No! No. You're not one of my targets. If you were you will know I just met you by chance. I hope you're not afraid of me. If you are, I completely understand if you never want to speak to me again. Just don't report to the police. I'll probably have to kill you if my boss finds out that you told them.” he said with all seriousness. I nodded slowly letting the information sink in,

“I am a little concerned about you for obvious reasons. And I might sound crazy but I want to stay in touch with you because you pay me enough so I can keep the lights on. And you also saved me from being murdered.” I said looking out the window. I was tired and the stab wound was starting to sting as the adrenaline was wearing off, 

“Here you are.” He said pulling in front of my home,

“Thank you for dropping me off Ray and for killing the rapist. Can I give you a hug?” I asked with a cheeky smile he nodded,

“Sure. I like hugs.” He said, opening his arms and wrapping them around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed, we were hugging for about 15 seconds before we let go of each other. We both let out an awkward laugh,

“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to hug you that long,” Ray said rubbing the back of his neck shyly. I smiled at his embarrassment.

“It's fine Ray. Can you- uh walk me to my door?” I asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to see where I lived, it wasn't the best of abandoned homes but it was our home. 

“Yeah I can,” he said, getting out of the car. I got out and closed the door behind me. Ray walked to my side and looped his arm around mine and we walked to my home. 

When we reached the front door I looked up at him,

“Would you like to come in to meet my sister? I mean you don't have to.” I added at the end quickly. I think I went past the professional line but I didn't want to be alone anymore. 

“Yeah sure, I don't have anything else to do. What's her name?” he asked with a gentle smile. 

“Vanessa,” I said unlocking the door.

_ ‘Maybe he can be a friend of mine.’  _ I thought as I let him into my home.

End of chapter 14…


	15. XV

Present-day

During the middle of movie night with Henry's family, I got a call and it was Ray. I leaned over and whispered in his ear,

“Hey, honey. Ray is calling me. I'm going to go to the back yard.” Henry nodded and removed her arm that was around my shoulder. Luckily we were sitting in the chair that was closest to the back yard, I quietly made my way to the back door and slid the door open closing it behind me. I quickly pressed the answer button before it went to voicemail.

_ “Hey, Rachel. I have someone looking for you.” _ Ray said. I could tell he was distracted, I sighed and looked in the night sky.

“Who?” I questioned biting my bottom lip. I was trying to think of who would want to look for me.

_ “Ummm he said his name was… Tyler- Tyler something I can't remember.” _ My heart sank to my stomach. How did Tyler find Ray? 

“Did you tell him I was out of town?” I asked. I wanted to make sure Tyler couldn't find me,

_ “Of course not sweetie. He just kept asking about you so I decided to call you when he went to the restroom.” _

“Where are you?” I asked, biting my fingernail. I was really anxious right now,

_ “I'm at the Ranch Bar. I’m hunting down a drug dealer and he favors this bar so I’m trying to keep tabs. How's miller’s family?”  _ I sighed.

“I'll tell you later but you remember that guy I slept with when Nessa died?” I asked trying to jog his memory,

_ “Yeah. What about him?” _

“Well long story short. His name is Tyler and he's stalking me. He came to my house a few days ago and assaulted me, so that's why I’m staying in henry's house.” He sighed and cleared his throat,

_ “Well, why are you just now telling me about him?” _

“I didn't think it was important until you called me to tell me that he's looking for me,” I uttered looking in the large back yard, it was dimly lit with little sensor lights that go in the ground.

“Can you leave the bar?” I asked,

_ “No I can't, the guy who's paying me wants him dead tonight. I can't leave. Sorry, Rachel.” _

“Well if he comes back, just be careful okay?”

_ “That's cute that you're worried about me. But I'll look out for him, for your sake.” _

“Thank you Ray,” I said with a grin,

_ “No problem baby girl.”  _

“Thank you,” I said feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, that nickname was one of the many reasons I fell in love with him. 

_ “Bye-bye.” _

“Bye,” I said before hanging up. I slid my phone back in my pocket and took a deep breath before walking back into the house. As I made my way back to my seat, Henry's dad was giving me a glare, I ignored his gaze and snuggled up to Henry's side.

“What I miss?” I asked Henry lowly,

“Nothing really. Scream just killed a few people,” he responded. I nodded and tried to put my uneasiness on the back burner,

When the movie was over Henry and I called it a night and made our way upstairs. When we reached his room I collapsed face-first on his tiny bed. 

“Did you like the grill we had today?” he asked looking in his suitcase, “I hope my dad stayed in line.” I heard him mutter to himself,

“Yeah, it was great. I dont think you're mom could throw down on a grill,” I said, amazed. I have never seen a woman, especially a white woman, cook some good ass food on the grill. He let out a laugh and gave me a warm smile,

“Yeah, she's more of the man in the house. She's definitely not tolerating my father's ignorance, she told my brothers that she might leave him because of how he's treating our relationship.”

“I don't want your family to break up because of me,” I said sitting up straight.

“It's not your fault, I think my mom is tired of my dad. When I was younger he told me that I shouldn't date outside of my race, I never told my mom about this ‘lesson’ he'd give me. That's why she was so surprised at what he said yesterday.'' Henry said, sitting next to me holding his pajamas.

“Now switching the subject, what did the boss want?” 

“He called me to tell me that someone was looking for me and it was Tyler looking for where I was. I told him to be careful.” I said looking at his bedroom wall, that it was littered with baseball players and jerseys signed with some players figure.

“Really? I can't believe it. I guess he really wants to find you,”

“Yeah. Should I text him? To tell him that we can meet up somewhere?” He gave me a shocked look,

“ _ No _ . I don't think you should do anything with that crazy bastard.” He grumbled. “I mean why did that thought even cross your mind? He tried to rape you!” he exclaimed in a low tone. I could tell he wasn't trying to alert the others in the home. I sighed and rubbed my head in frustration,

“It's not the first  _ time _ . I’m going to tell him to meet me somewhere, I don't want anything to get out of hand.” I whispered, he frowned.

“I'm sorry honey. It's just I don't think that it's going to end well.” I know he was concerned but I got this. I’ve been through hell I'm sure I can make it past the devil, 

“Relax Hen. I'm just going to meet him somewhere public and we can talk it out,” I explained as I got my phone out to text Tyler. From my peripheral vision, Henry was shaking his head.

**‘Hey, Tyler. I want to meet up with you in the next few weeks so we can talk. Meet me at 3701 Tango Street at 12 pm on this day in 3 weeks.’**

“I sent the text,” I muttered as I showed him what I sent. He nodded and didn't say anything, it wasn't long before he texted back.

**‘God! It took you forever to respond. Be alone. No friends, partners.’** I replied with a simple okay.

“I'm going whether you like it or not,” Henry said with a serious tone. I gave him an annoyed look,

“No, you're not going with me. I think I can handle this on my own,”

“Okay. I don't want you to get hurt and walk right into a trap baby.” He said with concern. I sighed and left his room to use the restroom. I can do this.

End of chapter 15…


	16. XVI

5 years ago

I was walking into a dark alley in the bad parts of eastern New York City. I wrapped the brown leather trench coat tighter around my almost naked body. I held my purse closer to my body, nothing valuable was in it, just my gun and a few other things.

I walked up the steps and knocked on the old wooden door. I stepped back so he could have room to open the door, a few seconds passed and he opened the door. I smirked as I pushed him back into his house shutting the door behind me.

“Hey, charlotte. Are you here to see me again?” he asked with an amused tone. I sent a smile back,

“Of course honey. Now… I have a question for you…” I muttered slowly, pushing him down in a nearby kitchen chair, I straddled his waist, leaning in close.

“Alright what is it?” He asked in a husky tone. I tried my fingers down his arm and grabbed his wrist. I grabbed a pair of cuffs that were in my pocket and placed it on one of his wrists, I slowly grabbed his other wrist encasing his wrists in the other cuff. I used the other pair of cuffs to lock him to the chair,

“Do you know Ray Manchester?” I asked in a calm tone. He quickly realized that he was trapped,

“Yeah, I know who he is. I got a loan from him.”

“Do you know why I'm here?” He nodded with a grin,

“Yeah you want to sleep with me again,” he said with a smug grin,

“No. I met you in the bar a few nights ago so I could hunt you down. You didn't give Ray his money and now he wants your head.”

“Wha- what? I paid him back! Plus the interest.” He stammered. I could hear the panic in his voice. I got off his lap and pulled out my gun,

“Manchester is missing  _ 200 thousand dollars _ . Why is he missing the money, Adam?” I asked pointing my gun an=t his head, Ray was very serious about his money and if he didn't get paid back he would kill.

“I-I- I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't take any money from him. I doubled and tripled checked the amount before I paid him back.” I clocked my gun and pressed it to his temple,

“I'm tired of your fucking excuses. Either give him the money back in 36 hours or you will die right here.” I said in a serious tone. 

“3, 2...1.” I counted down. He finally nodded.

“Alright! Put the gun down. I'll have his money in 3 days,” I nodded in approval, 

“Good. you have 36 hours. Do not contact the police and if you disappear off the face of the earth I will hunt you down and kill you.” He nodded eagerly. I grinned and put my gun back in my purse,

“Okay tell him that I will have his money. Can you get me out of these cuffs?” I nodded and placed the key on the table next to him,

“No! I can get out of these!” he exclaimed.

“You’ll find a way,” I muttered shrugging my shoulders as I exited his house, and I began walking back the way I came. I grabbed my phone and dialed Rays number,

_ “Hey Char, how's it going?” _

“Hey, Ray it went fine. I told him what he needed and he's getting the money in 3 days.” I explained as I made my way down the street. 

_ “Good job baby girl. Where are you at? So I can pick you up.”  _

I stopped at the crosswalk and glanced at the street sign, 

“I'm right at the intersection of Florence and park street. I got something on for you.” 

“What color is it?”

“It's a surprise stupid,” I muttered looking at the blinking lamp post,

“I'm like 3 miles away.” He mused. I could sense the grin on his face.

“Okay.” I hummed as I looked in my surroundings. It wasn't much of a sight, abandoned buildings littered with the beautiful art of spray paint. I kinda missed living in these parts but I'm also glad that my sister got an education and we are now living in a real place.

When he pulled up I hung up and quickly made it to his car. My heels making clicking noises on the street, I jumped in the passenger street placing my purse by my feet.

“Thank you for picking me up,” I said taking off my heels and putting them in the back seat. Ray leaned over catching my lips in his losing my train of thought. I let out a moan as he kissed down my neck,

“I don't want to do it in the car again,” I mumbled. He sighed and turned back to the steering wheel and put the car in drive,

“Fine,” He said, pulling off.

\---

“I'm going to miss you. But I know you have to go, which sucks.” I muttered in his bare chest as I laid on top of him. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head,

“Me too, baby girl. I'll be back before you know it. It'll only be 6 weeks when all the shit with the drug lord blows over. When I’m gone I want you to lay down for the first few weeks,” He explained, rubbing my shoulder. I sighed and rested my chin on his chest to look at him,

“Ray...I like this thing we have but. We can't do this anymore. I’m sorry.” I whispered quietly. I bit my bottom lip waiting for him to lash out at me.

“Sorry for what?” he asked softly, looking at me concerned. He cupped my cheek using his thumb to wipe my fallen tears, I didn't know why I was crying. But I feel guilty,

“I don't know but I didn't know how you would react to what I was saying. I met someone a few weeks ago and I think I like him, and I just wanted to enter a relationship with a clear head. I don't want you to hate me.” I said trying to hold my labored intakes of air, he gave me a small frown and sat up straight pulling me on his lap.

“Hey- don't cry. there's no reason to cry, honey. I don't hate you. I never will. I am a little disappointed but I'll get over it. I don't care who you're with as long as you're happy. And no matter what happens in the future I will always be here for you.” He said in a smooth tone, I rested my head on his shoulder and wiped my eyes.

“Thank you, Ray. I know I said this before but I love you. You were the first man I truly trusted and you brought me and my sister out of hell. I want us to stay close even if we aren't together physically.” I explained with a small smile, he returned the gesture and pulled me in a hug.

“I love you too Rachel.” He whispered. I could tell he started crying when I felt small droplets of water.

***

1 year later

I glanced in the mirror as I applied makeup to my neck, when the bruise was completely covered up I exited the bathroom and walked back into my room. Today was Vanessa’s day off and I was going to visit her. I haven't seen her in a while. It was early in the afternoon and I just got back from Ray’s house. He needed some  _ information _ from me. I quietly entered my room seeing that my boyfriend was still sleeping in my bed. I went to his sleeping figure and shook his shoulder in the process of waking him up. His shirt exposed a dark purple mark on his shoulder. I know I didn't put that there, we haven't had sex in a week because of my busy schedule at the moment. I knew he was cheating on me.

“Hey, Jay, wake up,” I said a little more seriously. He rolled over on his back and slowly sat up.

“Hey, Char. What time did you get back?” he asked rubbing his eye,

“About an hour ago. I took a shower and got dressed, how was work?” I asked sitting down next to him, he yawned and scratched his head.

“It was fine. How about you? Doing  _ audits _ .” He sneered. I gave him a glare,

“It was tiring. Our system had a little trouble. I didn't leave the office until like 12 am, it took forever to get IT to our floor. But it's good now, I had to stay at a co-worker's house last night. I meant to text you but my phone died and my co-worker did not have an iPhone charger.” I explained I was telling the truth. Ray and I had trouble burying a body last night, we had to drive all the way to Maine and back before dawn. And then I crashed at his house after we had a conversation.

“So are you actually working or cheating on me?” I looked at him shocked,

“Yes, I'm actually  _ working _ . I'm Not cheating on you.” I said. I was offended. I am not cheating on him, he's the one cheating on  _ me _ !

“I mean all the late nights and ignoring my calls. I don't think you being honest,” 

“Do you need to call my boss? I can give you his number. I'm sorry my job takes all the attention off of you. You're worse than a baby who needs  _ mama’s _ attention.” I seethed. He was really pissing me off.

“No, I don't want to talk to your boss. I just want to know why you come home with buries you give no explanation to!” he yelled getting all up in my face. I stood up and went to my duffle bag looking for my gun.

“First of all don't raise your voice in my house.” I said in a low tone raising my gun to his body, “Secondly get the hell out of my house. I dont fuck with cheaters. I know you've been cheating on me,” I explained. He looked at me shocked his skin turning pale, 

“You got 5 minutes. Get you shit and get out.” 

He rushed to my closet and began packing his things. And was out in 3 minutes. I gave him a warning shot and it grazed his shoulder, he wouldn't have time to contact the police. I'll make sure he’ll be silenced.

I dropped my gun and rushed to the bathroom to throw up, I was not only angry I was sad. I was ready to tell him who I really was but now my trust was broken.

End of chapter 16…


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead. T/W mentions of suicide.

4 years ago

I was going to check on my sister and then I ended up finding her dead body in the bathtub with a needle in her arm. She just got out of rehab. Why would she do this to herself? I knew deep down that she wouldn't kill herself, as soon as I found her body I called the police.

Now I'm sitting on the couch in her living room watching the first responders snapping pictures of her home. The detective was sitting in front of me asking a question but his words went through one ear and out the other,

“Ma’am when was the last time you spoke to your sister?” I heard him ask. I looked at him and took a deep breath,

“I haven't spoken to her in the past few days. I knew she was busy with her new job, she was an apprentice for a fashion company not far from here. And today I stopped by because I knew it was her day off, I didn't think I would find her dead. Do you know when she died?” I asked feeling the tears starting to fall down my cheeks,

“Our medical examiner said she died around 6 pm about 4 hours ago. And you arrived 2 hours ago right?” He asked, glancing at the notepad he was writing in, I nodded and grabbed a tissue from the coffee table.

“Was she feeling down or talking about harming herself? Did you see any signs?”

“No! She never talked like that. I mean she just got out of rehab 6 months ago. She was trying to get better and stay sober.” I said wiping my eyes,

“Yeah Vanessa had her issues and she was on drugs but she would never kill herself. All we had was each other, she wouldn't kill herself, she wasn't selfish.” I continued taking shaky breaths. My heart was slowly becoming cold,

“Ms. Jones, you need to go home and get some rest. We will get your official statement in the morning.” Detective Thomas said, handing me his business card.

“If you need anything. Don't hesitate to call,” He expressed with concern and deep sorrow in his eyes. I nodded and put the card in my pocket,

“Thank you, Detective. I'll go home after I get my sister's things,” I stated, standing up as I watched them wheel out her body in a black bag on a stretcher. I turned from the sight and walked to her room, 

I turned on the light in her room and walked to her dresser to grab her personal belongings. I don't want the police to invade her privacy when they look in her house. I was packing up the picture frames when an envelope fell out of the back of the frame, I put the picture frame in the cardboard box and grabbed the envelope that was now on the floor. It was addressed to ‘whoever is reading this’ I opened the letter carefully, I glanced at her door hoping the cops weren't walking in. when the coast was clear I continued to open the letter and I unfolded the piece of paper and began reading it:

_ ‘Dear person who is reading this, _

_ I want you to know that I’m writing this because I’m scared for my life. For the past few months, I’ve been hiding a secret from my sister, I’ve been getting threatening calls and warnings from an unknown person. Trying to get to my sister and if I refused to tell that person where she was that’s why you're reading this now because I’m dead. Please if you find this please I’m begging you to give this to my sister. Her name is Rachel Jones. Tell her that I’m sorry and I love her. _

_ Eliott Hall, John Baker, Jason Dean, and Terry Lancer. _

_ Give these names to my sister. She will know what to do. She will find my killer. I’m sorry Rachel.’ _

I was speechless. I couldn't breathe. I quickly folded the note and stuffed it in my purse, I quickly grabbed her other things and left her house. When I made it to my car I sat in the driver's seat and cried, trying to calm down I grabbed my phone to call Ray,

_ “Hey, Rachel. What’s up?” _ I heard him say through the speaker.

“It’s Vanessa… She's dead.” I whispered, “Ray I need you. I don't know what to do right now.” I pause taking a breath. “Can I come over?” I asked.

_ “Yes. of course you can. I need you to focus on the road. I'll ask questions when you're here at my house.” _

“Okay. okay. I- Thank you, Ray.” I said starting my car and began to pull out the driveway. 

***

I groaned and slowly got up from the bed. I slowly opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings. I wasn't in my room or ray’s room, I noticed the sleeping figure next to me, his pale skin contrasting against the dark blue sheets. I also noticed I was fully naked. I rubbed my face confused, did I sleep with a stranger? I got up from the bed and quickly got dressed. I looked at the guy in the bed and realized it was Tyler. He was a friend I met in my G.E.D classes a few years back. I got my things and quietly left the apartment. I took my phone out and called Ray.

_ “Hey, Rachel are you okay?” _

“I’m fine so far. But what happened after I left your house?”

_ “I got you an uber to take you home. What's up?” _

“Well, I ended up in someone's bed. I don't remember how I got here.”

_ “ You were pretty torn up last night. But do you want me to pick you up?” _

“Yeah. can you? I need to go to the station after I take a shower.” I said walking down the stairs to the parking lot of the apartment complex.

_ “Where are you at?” _

“6th and Rochester,” I replied as I walked to the end of the parking lot waiting for Ray’s arrival.

***

Present-day

The drive back to New York was a little tense, his dad told me that he won’t support his son dating a black woman. And then on top of that Henry punched his dad in the face before we left. I sat in the car embarrassed. That was 5 hours ago. I looked over at Henry and sighed as I placed my hand over his bruised one.

“Are you okay?” I questioned softly. He nodded and glanced at me,

“I’m fine baby. You don't have to walk around me like I'm a ticking time bomb. I’m not mad at you, I'm mad at my father.” He reassured me. I nodded and looked at the open road,

“I wish he wasn't so stubborn,” I muttered slowly.

“I know. But we don't have to worry about him anymore because we aren't going back.” He insisted. I could hear the hurt in his voice. I felt so bad,

“What can I do to make you not sad?” I asked. He glanced in my direction and smiled,

“You can give me a kiss~” He requested with a sly smirk. I shook my head,

“No silly you're driving. And I'm not trying to get in a car crash.” I muttered, rolling my eyes.

“Oh, you can still give me a smooch. Just a quick one.” He begged with a small frown. I let out a laugh,

“No,” I replied. He sighed and rolled his eyes,

“You are no fun babe.” He whined.

“Too bad,” I said with a smile.

\---

It was around 7 in the evening when we pulled in the driveway of his house/mansion. 

“I'm glad to be home. That was fun but also stressful.” He said, pulling in the garage. I sighed and silently agreed,

“Yeah, I just want to relax. Watch Netflix or something.” I muttered as I got out of the car. Henry followed suit and grabbed our suitcases from the trunk.

“Johnathan is coming to get our bags later on. Unless you have something in there that you need?” He questioned rolling our bags in the living room. I shook my head and placed my purse on the counter in the kitchen,

“No, I don't think I need anything.” I was about to say something else but my phone vibrated with a notification it was from Ray.

**‘Hey, hon. I'm stopping by today since it's Sunday. I’ll be there around 8 or 9 tonight and I'm bringing food. And we will be talking about the recent events concerning you and crazy.’**

I replied with a simple,

**‘Okay.’**

“Hey Henry, the boss is coming over around 8 tonight with food,” I mumbled looking at my phone, Henry wordlessly walked past me and grabbed my hand leading me to his room.

“Alright, that's cool. We can chill for the time remaining.” He said with a grin as we entered his room. He pulled me down on the bed with him, I fell on his body with a yelp. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me across his body when his face was leveled with mine.

I pooped myself on my elbows and looked at his. Before I knew it Henry started tickling me. I let out a shocked noise,

“Hahaha! Stop it!” I said through my breaks of laughter, I kicked him in the leg he didn't react. He just kept on tickling me and rolled me on my back and straddled my waist.

“Not until you give me a kiss.” He muttered evilly. I took a deep breath and pecked him on the lips. He finally stopped tickling me, I took a few deep breaths trying to calm my pounding heart. Henry slid his hands under my shirt and rubbed my sides I sighed in content,

“What was the purpose of that?” I questioned wincing at my sore sides.

“I wanted to see you smile and laugh because it brightens my day.” He said rolling off of me and reaching out a hand to help me stand up. I stood up and took my shoes off, placing them by his closet door. 

“Baby what do you want to watch on Netflix?” He asked, grabbing the remote and turning the T.V. I walked to my room that was across the hallway and changed into some more comfortable clothes. When I was done I went back into his room and laid in the bed.

“Umm, I’ve been wanting to watch The Walking Dead,” I replied. He wrapped an arm around me as we got settled under the covers, I laid my head on his chest as we began watching The Walking Dead. 

3 episodes later and Henry was asleep. I continued watching until someone knocked on the bedroom door, I reached over and grabbed the remote to pause the show. And made my way to the door,

“Yes?” I asked. It was Me. Johnathan.

“Hello ms. Charlotte. Someone is here to see you. His name is Ray Manchester, He’s in the 1st kitchen downstairs.” He explained with a smile. I nodded and glanced at my watch. It was around 9:30.

“Oh okay. Thank you Mr. Johnathan told him we'll be downstairs in a few.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am. And your suitcases are in the laundry room,”

“Thank you. Just call me Rachel.” I said with a smile. He nodded and walked away, I shut the door and went back over to Henry who was still asleep. I shook his shoulder,

“Henry. Wake up. Ray is here downstairs.” I said nudging him awake. He yawned and opened his eyes,

“Hey Baby.” He said with a smile,

“Ray is downstairs.”

“Okay well let me use the bathroom and you can greet boss.” He said with a yawn getting up to use the restroom.

“Don’t be mad if I get more food than you,” I muttered walking out of his room to the kitchen. Ray was standing in the dining room,

“Hey!” I exclaimed as I walked into the dining room pulling him in a hug.

“Hey, Charlotte. How are you doing?” He asked with a smile. 

“Good. I'm a little hungry.” I muttered with a grin looking at the bag of take-out.

“Yeah, I assumed. I brought food.” He said amused.

“Great let's eat!” I declared with a grin.

End of chapter 17…


	18. XVIII

**Henry’s POV**

As I was eating I was noticing how close Ray and were. Charlotte I knew they had a past together but it was bothering me a little bit. We were gathered in my living room sitting by my coffee table. I turned myself back into their conversation,

“What location did you pick to meet Tyler?”

“Someplace by that coffee shop. I wanted to pick a public place so it isn't too weird when I see him. Hence the situation that happened before,” She muttered. I felt the anger rise up in me. That fucker tried to assault my woman, Ray nodded and took a drink before speaking.

“That‘s good. I looked further into Lancer and the newly hired women are disappearing within 6 weeks they are being hired. And a few days later they show up beaten in random places, I have a feeling that Jason is the one killing the women. He has killed all races but now he’s killing women of color they mostly resemble you.” He explained looking at Charlotte, which caught my attention.

“Are you sure that it's Jason killing these women?” I asked, slowly losing my appetite.

“I asked around and some of my friends told me that Jason would mark his victims with bruises on the inside of their arms as a heroin addict would have,” Ray replied,

“So they disappear then show up with the same bruise. What's the main cause of death?”

“They're all different but are drugged with the same type of chemical.” He explained,

“Wow. That’s crazy.” I muttered in shock,

“I know it is,” Charlotte said playing with the food that was on her plate,

“How was the trip to the parents?” Ray questioned looking at both Charlotte and me.

“Oh, it was nice. His mom is nice but his dad is another story,” Charlotte muttered. I nodded in agreement,

“Yeah, my dad is a jackass. He doesn't want me with her.” I explained with a small frown. I was still pissed off about my dad but we’re never going to visit him again. 

“Damn that sucks. Can you hand me a napkin?” Ray asked me with a stuffed face. I nodded and handed him a napkin.

“Yeah but besides that it was fun,” Charlotte mumbled playing with the seam on her shirt.

“That's good to hear,” Ray said with a grin. The situation with Jason doesn't sound good but I hope nothing like that happens to Charlotte. I would be so broken if Tyler got to her and harmed her I would kill him without hesitation. I will do my best to protect her. It’s the least I can do. I wish I could have protected her from the heartache she has received, it isn't fair for a beautiful angel like her to be dragged through hell. But I will make her see one day that she is worth saving.

***

***A few weeks later***

I woke up snuggled to her side, I was the big spoon so I could only see a little part of her face by the looks of it. She was still asleep. She wants to sleep in her own room that is across the hall but it was too far for me. A few days ago she was mad at me and went to sleep in the other room and in the middle of the night she woke up in my room. She was so pissed off that she threatened me with her gun but I didn't flinch. I knew she wouldn't pull the trigger because she likes me too much. Today was the day she was going to visit Terry Lancer for a ‘job offer’ so hopefully he will give away the location of Jason Dean.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek before I got out of the bed and went downstairs to my office closing the door behind me.

“Good morning Zack.”

“Good morning Johnathan. Do you have anything new on Tyler?” I asked him to walk up to my desk, he was typing on his laptop and had papers scattered on my wooden desk. I looked at the picture and license that was displayed on the screen, he looked up at me and shuffled through a few papers before grabbing one.

“I do. He doesn't have a residential address but he does have a P.O. box in Manhattan that he checks almost every day. A buddy of mine works in the phone company service that Tyler is registered to and he gave me Tyler's phone records for the past 2 months. It's printing now.” he explained typing quickly on the computer. He was a cool ass housekeeper, he is a retired technical analyst from the military. So he knew how to navigate the internet. 

I heard the ding of the printer. Johnathan quickly grabbed the paper and grabbed a couple of highlighters. He traced a few lines with one color and then another line with a different color, then he handed me the paper.

“The lines highlighted yellow is an unknown number he's been calling for the past month once a week and the highlighted green is Rachel’s number he has been calling back to back in the past month,” Johnathan explained pointing to the list of numbers on the paper. I nodded and gave him back the paper, 

“Can you find out who the unknown number belongs to?” I asked looking at the laptop.

“Yeah.” He muttered handing me a burner phone,

“Give me a few seconds.” I nodded and held the phone in my hand,

“It's a carpet cleaning service. Called Apple Cleaning services the number is 212-897-9834 you won't be traced from that phone.” Johnathan explained shooing me out into the hallway, I stepped into the hallway and he shut the door behind me. I dialed the number and waited till someone answered,

 _“Apple carpet cleaning services. How may I help you today?”_ A deep masculine voice spoke over the phone.

“Can I speak to your manager?” I asked,

 _"Sure,”_ he replied. there was some music before the line transfer,

“This is the manager of apple cleaning carpet services, how may I help you?” He asked with a happy tone.

“Oh yes, I need to have a question on who is contacting your business once a week?”

_“Who are you?”_

“I'm Tyler Louis's friend. I was asking about wanting you to tell records and he was calling you once a week. I was wondering why I like what you are selling?”

_“Well, we provide carpet cleaning services for him every two weeks in his house. But because of confidentiality, I can’t tell you exactly what he got, but he paid me enough to clean his carpet and other things.”_

“Well, my friend also said he got something from here. What was it?

 _“Hey, are you an op?”_ He asked in his deep New York accent.

“No I'm not. I ain’t a snitch.” I muttered, rolling my eyes.

“Well you know if you need tracking devices, little cameras, or anything I'm the man. Tyler came to me talking about some tracking device, he paid me a thousand for it, so I gave it to him but besides that, all he wanted to do was get his carpet cleaned.” I nodded

“Oh okay. Thank you for your cooperation. That's all I need to know. Thank you bye-bye.”

 _"Bye.”_ He said before hanging up. I heard footsteps coming my direction she turned the corner,

“Good morning baby. How did you sleep?” I asked wrapping her in a hug,

“Great.” She replied with a wink. I smirked, 

“Who was on the phone?” She asked looking up at me. Her eyes were still red which I found cute,

“I was talking to a place Tyler called once a week and found out that the manager sells shit off the black market like tracking devices and small cameras. I think that’s where he got the tracking thing on your necklace.” I explained she yawned softly and sighed. 

“Oh damn. Okay well, can we eat?” She asked pulling me towards the kitchen, 

“Yes honey we can eat. What do you want?” 

“Anything. As long as Johnathan cooks it because the breakfast you make isn’t as good as Johnathan's. Sorry.” She taunted, I gasped and stopped in my tracks making her look back at me. 

“You don’t like my cooking??” I asked slightly insulated,

“Honey I do. But the breakfast isn’t it for you,” 

“But what about that one time I made you breakfast?” I questioned as I walked past her to the sink, 

“That was good but I like how Jonathan makes scrambled eggs. When you're out with your kills while I’m stuck in here, he tells me everything about how he cooks. He’s my new friend now.” She said with a grin. I felt a warm feeling spread throughout my chest, I was glad that she wasn’t feeling trapped being inside all the time. 

“Awww that’s sweet love. I’m glad you're making friends but I’m getting in that ass for what you said about my cooking.” I grumbled giving her a glare, 

“Mmmhmm.” She hummed as she sat in the chair by the island. 

“Hey Johnathan! Can you make us breakfast please?” I yelled towards the direction of my office, 

“Sure. Give me a second Mr. Zack.” I heard him reply, I blew her a kiss. 

“So how are you?” I asked leaning over the counter, she looked down at her hands and looked up at me hesitant. 

“Um-Vanessa's birthday is tomorrow and I need to leave for a few days.” She mumbled softly, 

“Are- are you sure?” I asked with a hint of desperation in my voice. I didn’t want her to leave my sight,

“Yeah- I have to be on my own for a little bit. I’m not leaving for a long time, I just need some space.” I nodded and gazed at her, she was still looking down at her hands. 

“Okay baby,” I responded looking out the window behind her, 

“How long are you going to be gone?”

“After the meeting with Terry. I’ll be coming back in 3 days. And I’m going to leave Snowy here with you cause she likes it here.” She said with a small smile. 

Johnathan walked in the kitchen and sighed,

“Leave the kitchen while I cook please.” John muttered with a smirk, Charlotte sighed and hopped off the chair making her way to the living room. 

“Okay. I’m leaving Jonathan.” I retorted as I strolled out the kitchen to the couch.

“Thank you!” He sang. 

I sat down next to Charlotte and sighed, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to my side. 

“Zack?” She asked. I knew it was serious when she said my real name,

“Yeah. What’s wrong?” 

“I want you to know that I appreciate you and you're very important to me.” She whispered softly looking at me, I gasped and pulled her in a kiss. 

“Thank you, Rachel. I appreciate you too.” I said with a smile pulling her closer to me. I grabbed the remote and turned in the tv. 

I wanted to say more but I knew that she didn’t feel the same way. But I’m going to tell her soon, I’m going to tell her that I love her. 

Soon but I will. 

I love you Rachel. 

End of chapter 18...


	19. XIX

**Charlotte POV**

I stood up from the table in the dining room after I got done eating breakfast and placed my plate in the kitchen sink. While we were eating I could tell what I said hurt him a little but I needed to celebrate her birthday alone, like in previous years. It’s been 4 years since her murder and I still miss her. The alcohol and sleepless nights, her death still haunts me at times. It's an image I can't get out of my head,

I made my way upstairs to my room and began packing my things. I didn't have much but I don't need a lot if I was going to be gone for 3 to 4 days. I took a quick shower and got dressed, before I zipped my bag I grabbed the ring that Henry gave me a while ago and put it in my duffle bag. 

Henry was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his face was unreadable. I couldn't tell if he was upset or sad. I grabbed Vanessa’s case file off of the floor, he held the door for me as I walked out to my car. I unlocked my car and popped the trunk placing the heavy bags in my trunk. I placed her case file in the back seat of my car, I stood at the drivers door waiting for Henry to say something. I shook my head when he didn’t say anything and sat in the driver's seat and started my car. Henry walked over to my side and opened the door, pulling me in a hug. 

“I’m going to miss you. Be safe okay?” I nodded and looked up at him,

“Okay, I will.” 

“Call me when you get back from the meeting with Lancer.” 

“Okay, I will. You stay safe Henry,” I said with a smirk he rolled his eyes,

“I'm always watching my back silly. Okay I know you got to go,” He muttered giving me a tight squeeze before letting me go.

“Haha. Goodbye.”

“Bye, sweetie. Please be careful, I don't have a good feeling about you going on your own.” I shook my head,

“There’s nothing to worry about. Promise.” I said with a smile trying to ease his worry. But I was worried myself too, I felt uneasy all day but u have to go. 

“Okay. Well, call me when you get a chance alright?” He asked as he made his way back to the front door,

“I will,” I replied as I got in my car and drove to my next destination.

***

The conversation with Terry Lancer was kinda boring; he wasn't talking about the things I wanted to hear. But my interest peaked when Terry said this,

“Um, recently my employees keep disappearing.” He stated with a nervous look,

“Do you know why?” I asked him to shift on his leather couch. It smelled really bad in here like cigarettes and old beer. It wasn't really a nice house, it was more of a trap house, Terry shook his head.

“No, I have no idea but someone is killing my employees.” He muttered wiping his forehead,

“When did it start happening?” 

“About the past year. I wasn't armed until 6 months ago. So! If you want to apply to The Zoo just stop by the club when you're ready!” He said with a grin. I stood up and he followed suit and shook my hand.

“Thank you, sir. I will be in touch.”

“No thank you for contacting me, Claire.” He muttered, giving my hand a kiss and letting go of my hand. I gave him a smile.

“No problem Terry I will be in touch,” I said making my way to the front door.

“Okay. goodbye Claire, see you soon.”

“You too,” I replied walking to my car. I glanced at my phone. It was almost 3:30, I got in my car and drove to the old apartment that I got when I and Vanessa lived together for a short while.

I pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. I remember buying this place about 5 years ago, I kept it in my name just if I had to go back. I grabbed my luggage and made my way up to the third floor. I wasn't blessed with an elevator so I had to carry an 8-pound box and a bulky duffle bag. 

I struggled to get the key in the hole and it eventually fell out of my hand.

“Damnit,” I muttered as I bent down to grab it while holding a heavy ass box. I tried again when I heard the click. I swiftly opened the door and hauled my things in the living room. When I placed my things down I took a look around my apartment, in front of me was my living room with a small couch and a nice sized tv. To my right was a door that led to the kitchen, I carried my bag to my bedroom and began unpacking.

***

When I got done settling in. I ordered some pizza and relaxed on my couch slowly sipping on some wine I bought on the way there. I glanced at the clock and it was almost 6 pm. I realized I haven't called Henry yet, so I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and dialed his number. Before the line even rang he answered.

_ “Hey, baby. How are you?”  _ He sounded distracted.

“I'm good. I just got settled in and ordered pizza. How are you?”

_ “I’m fine baby. I was glad you called, I got a little worried. How did the meeting go with Terry?”  _

“It was fine. He didn't know anything about the killings from what I saw. But I don't believe what Terry said because John told me otherwise.” I muttered taking a sip from my wine glass,

_ “Baby you sound lonely. Do you want me to come over?” _ I sighed and rolled my eyes,

“No, I’m fine Zack.”

_ “Are you sure~?”  _ He asked in a singing voice.

“Yes I'm sure,” I grumbled,

_ “Well too bad. I'm outside your door honey. Hurry up cause this pizza is burning my hands.” _ He muttered. I almost dropped my phone as I rushed to my front door, I hung up before opening the door. 

Henry was holding a pizza box with a smirk on his face. He bent down and placed a kiss on my cheek,

“Where should I put this?”

“In the kitchen. It's right behind that door.” I said pointing towards the kitchen as I closed and locked the front door.

“How did you get the pizza?” 

“The delivery lady was walking up here and I asked her if it was for you and then I asked her if I could take it,” he explained as he washed his hands.

“How did you find out where I was?” I asked. I don't remember telling him,

“You talk a lot in your sleep. I'm just kidding. You told me when you were tipsy one night,” He answered with a wink,

“Well shit. I don't remember telling you.”

“It doesn't matter because I’ll keep your secrets safe,” he said in a hushed whisper. I didn't respond. I was a little caught off guard but I brushed it off. I grabbed myself a slice of pizza and walked to the living room. 

We both settled on the couch and watched LMN movies. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him,

“Don’t you have someone to kill today?” I asked he shook his head,

“No, I killed her earlier so I could stop by and visit you.” He explained,

“Aww, that's so sweet Henry.” I gushed, he leaned over and pecked my lips.

“You know what else is sweet? You.” He whispered against my lips, 

“Oh my god, you're corny as hell Henry.” I snorted, he laughed and slowly pushed me on my back. Taking the remote from my hands and placing it on the coffee table,

“Yeah, I am. So what?” He mocked. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck,

“Nothing, it's just cute,” I said simply. 

“Yeah, it is.” He mumbled, pulling me into a deep kiss. He cupped my face and pulled away from me,

“I want you to know that you're very important to me. And I know you might not feel the same way but I want you to know that you're the reason I wake up in the morning. And I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt by that bastard-” He paused. I was shocked I couldn’t even think of what to say,

“What were you going to say?” I asked when his eyes started watering, his hand slipped from my face.

“Rachel I- I wanted to tell you that I more than appreciate you. I love you. And even if you don't love me back I just want you to know that I will always have your back even if you don't think I do. I will drag myself through hell just to get you to heaven, when I first laid eyes on you I knew that I would fall in love with you. Even if you don't love me. I won’t hate you for it. I promise.” He whispered. Tears filled my eyes, his tears fell on my cheeks.

“Why are you crying?” I asked, he sobbed and took a shaky breath.

“I’m terrified for you. And you on your own scares the hell out of me. I wanted to tell you how I felt for a long time, I don't want you to be on your own.” I wiped my eyes and reached up and wiped his tears,

“It's alright. I’m scared too. And thank you for telling me your true feelings, I don’t know what to say. I’m not ignoring your feelings. I hear you, Zack. I promise.” I responded trying not to focus on my wildly beating heart. He kissed my nose and stood up. He reached out a hand to help me up. I stood up and he pulled me in a hug, 

“Thank you for being you, Rachel. I have to go now, I have a decapitated head in my car that needs to be delivered to a gang. But just be safe and lock the doors.” He muttered lowly,

“Okay I will,” I said with a grin. 

“Bye-bye honey.” He said as he walked out my front door,

“Bye Zack,” I said before closing and locking the front door. I sighed and walked into my room making sure to lock my windows, 

“Well shit. I was not expecting that.” I muttered to myself as I crawled into my bed. I mean I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. He always told me that he liked me but not to the extent of love. 

I don’t know how to feel. 

End of chapter 19…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh he confessed his love and she didn't say shit. Sad boi hours.


	20. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to find out who killed Vanessa.

My eyelids were so heavy, I tried to remember the last thing I was doing. I was looking over Vanessa’s case trying to figure out who Jason was, then I remember a sharp pain in my head. I was freezing cold, my teeth were chattering against each other. My vision finally cleared, I looked in my surroundings, I had no idea where I was. I was in a tub full of cold water, it was tinted red. A syringe was hanging out my left arm, I looked over at the man sitting on the toilet seat he was holding a small bottle.

“Hey, Rachel. Look at me,” He muttered. I focused my vision on his face, it was Tyler. I blinked and then his image turned into Henry.

“I love you.” He muttered cupping my face, I smiled softly.

“I love you too,” I whispered back. He pulled the needle out of my arm and began to refill it,

“Henry what are you doing?!” I panicked. He shushed me,

“Shhhh, Rachel. I’m not Henry, I’m Tyler or as you call me Jason Dean.” He explained. His image turned back into Tyler,

“You...you _ killed _ my sister.” I hissed. He nodded,

“I had to. She was getting in the way of our true destiny. I told her to tell me where you were, but she wouldn’t tell me. I knew then, that she had to die. Remember that uber driver that picked you up?” He asked. I quickly thought back to 4 years ago,

“After she died I finally found you, Rachel. It was destiny. God gave me this path to find you. And I did.” He said with a grin. Tears filled my vision,

“You bastard! You took the only family I had.”

“Oh, and Henry will be my next target.” He gloated as he inserted the needle in my vein,

“Over my  _ dead _ body Jason. Or whoever you are.” I stammered through gritted teeth,

“You know if I find out your alive Rachel. I'll leave a clue for you. Only if you survive this drug Rachel. I will know love. We have a connection, I will know you are alive.” He muttered as he injected the drug in my arm, a burning sensation filled my arm up to my skull.

“We’ll be together in the end. I promise.” I heard Henry whisper. My eyes rolled back to my head into a black abyss.

***

**Ray’s POV**

***A week later***

I was nervous. I'm really nervous. I haven't heard from Rachel, she was supposed to call me 3 days ago. I was fed up, I called Miller 2 days ago about her whereabouts and he hasn't responded to my calls. I grabbed my phone and car keys and went to my car, when I got in I called Miller and it went straight to voicemail. I scoffed,

“Are you kidding me?” I grumbled as I started my car,

“Maybe I can call his butler,” I muttered to myself, I dialed Jonathan's number and pulled out of my driveway. I was not going to sit in my house doing nothing.

_ “Hello, Mr. Ray. Is there anything you need?” _

“Hey, Johnathan. Have you heard from Zack by any chance?” I questioned as I exited my neighborhood to the nearest highway. To her apartment,

_ “I’m sorry I haven't. He left in search of Rachel 2 nights ago and hasn’t been back since.” _ i heard the distress in his voice,

“It's alright. Can you try tracking them by their cell phones?”

“ _ Zack's location was at the apartment she was staying at , and since then the service was cut off. I think his phone died.” _ I nodded,

“Okay thank you.”

"I _ hope I helped.” _

“You did. Keep me posted if anything new happens.”

_ “I will.”  _ He said before hanging up. I sighed and made my way to her apartment.

\---

**Later that day**

I checked her apartment and it was a wreck, her personal belongings were there but not her. I could tell she was connecting the dots on something, Vanessa’s case file was open and spread out on the living room floor. I wonder what she was getting on to.

I threw my keys on the counter and peeled off my jacket, I collapsed on the couch and closed my eyes. I was exhausted. The search was a bust which did not ease my emotions, it’s not like I can call the police. I’ve killed hundreds, I don't think I would want to take a trip there. It's too risky.

I was dozing off when someone called me, I looked at my phone and it was an unknown number. I answered it anyway.

“Hello?” I answered,

_ “Ray! I’m glad you answered. I don't have much time but Rachel is hurt real bad, she tried to kill herself. We are at 10th and Main in Harlem, I already called the police to get here before they do. Please hurry up!”  _ He yelled before the line cut off. I rushed and grabbed my keys and went to my car,

I already lost her sister. I can’t lose her too.

\---

I arrived at the warehouse before the police, I carefully walked into the abandoned warehouse with my gun pointing up ready to shoot.

“Miller! Where are you?!” I yelled as I made my way deeper into the building,

“In here!” I ran into one of the back rooms and found Henry holding Rachel's head in his lap. She was drenched from head to toe, her eyes were half-lidded. She was high as a kite,

“How is she?” I asked, putting my gun in my pocket.

“I'm not sure. Her pulse is getting slower and slower I don't know what to do,” He muttered shakenly,

“Rachel, why would you do this to yourself?”I asked shaking my head. She opened her eyes and looked at me, 

“I’m sorry Vanessa. I didn’t mean to lose you. It was all my fault.” she muttered, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry I did this to you. Please forgive me, Vanessa,” she whispered. I looked at Henry confused he shook his head.

“She’s been talking crazy since I found her. She keeps calling me pretty. But mostly gibberish.”

“Henry. How long have you been sitting here?” I asked, bending down to sit on the floor. 

“I don't know. My phone died last night. And I found her a few hours ago in this position,

“Damn,” I whispered as I looked at her, I don’t think she has enough time. 

“Please hold on Rachel.” Henry said cradling her head in his lap, “Damnit where is the fucking police?!” He exclaimed. I heard distant sirens. I patted her head and stood up. 

“I need to go. I hear the police. They are on their way. Let me know when she’s in the hospital.”

“Ray, she's not going to make it to the hospital,” Rachel whispered to Henry and then her body went limp,

“Her heart just stopped…..Ray, she’s gone.” He whispered sadly, I couldn’t believe my ears. 

“What did she say to you?”

“She told me that Tyler is Jason. The person who killed her sister.”

“Oh god. This is all my fault.” Henry whispered to himself as he pulled her limp body closer to his. He began crying, I placed my hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s not your fault.”

What am I supposed to do now?

End of Book 1...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this book! I hope you enjoyed it, there is a second book on its way! Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
